


Reunions in skinny jeans

by notallballs (notallbees)



Series: The river always finds the sea [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Coming Out, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Post-Canon, Reunions, Shower Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>An hour later, Tobio is still glaring intently at the contents of his old wardrobe. He wants to ask Suga, even if he knows that he would get laughed at. It’s not so much that he wants the opinion, it’s just that he and Suga haven’t spoken in three days—not even a text—and being back home in Torono makes Tobio miss him more than usual. </p>
</blockquote>

<p>Still adjusting to the realities of his long distance relationship with Sugawara, Tobio goes home for the annual Karasuno volleyball reunion where he encounters a number of challenges, not least of which is Yamaguchi's skinny jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It comes as no surprise, but Tobio had hoped he’d have more than an hour of peace before his mother started commenting on his appearance. He takes a shower after he arrives from the station and, when he emerges from the bathroom in a clean set of clothes, she takes one look at him and shakes her head. 

“Tobio-chan, really, is that what you’re wearing to see all your friends?”

Tobio looks down at himself. His jeans are relatively clean—only three or four days since he washed them, and although he wears this long-sleeved t-shirt for jogging when it’s cold, it’s definitely been washed.

“Don’t you have any other trousers with you?” she sighs with an edge of exasperation. “You’ve worn those same jeans every time I’ve seen you for the past two years.”

“They’re comfortable,” Tobio protests, ignoring the indignant heat that rushes to the tips of his ears. 

“They’re threadbare,” she retorts, gesturing to the worn knees. “I’m surprised they’re still in one piece.” Tobio is aware that the inner thighs have rubbed right through as well the knees, but he doesn’t think she knows about that. 

Tobio grunts and pulls the towel off his shoulders. “I don’t have anything else,” he mutters in a mutinous voice, before going into his bedroom and shutting the door behind him. 

An hour later, Tobio is still glaring intently at the contents of his old wardrobe. He deliberately leaves spare clothes at his parents’ house every time he visits, but most of them are things he doesn’t miss when he’s home; old sweatpants, worn-thin t-shirts, button up shirts he’s long since grown out of. He really ought to throw it all in the garbage. 

“Shit,” he mutters, pushing all the clothes to one side and then sorting through them one more time, as if a third attempt will suddenly materialize something that he can wear to the Karasuno reunion. He wants to ask Suga, even if he knows that he would get laughed at. It’s not so much that he wants the opinion, because he already knows what it would be (‘You look great in everything, Tobio’, or ‘I’m biased, I like you best with no shirt’). It’s just that he and Suga haven’t spoken in three days—not even a text—and being back home in Torono makes Tobio miss him more than usual. 

Tobio slams the wardrobe shut and grabs his phone, glaring at himself in the mirror while he calls Yamaguchi.

“Tobio!” Yamaguchi says excitedly when he answers. “Are you home already? I just got back! Have you seen anyone else yet?”

“Can I borrow a shirt?”

“Eh? Oh, sure, if you need. You don’t have one with you?”

Tobio glances at the sprawl of rejected clothes on the floor of his old bedroom and winces. “No.”

“Oh, but my stuff will just look silly on you, we should get you a shirt, there’s time—”

“No,” Tobio says, wincing. “I’m not buying a new shirt. Just bring something plain, it’ll be fine.”

Yamaguchi huffs, but doesn’t press the issue. It’s one of the things Tobio likes most about him; he knows when to back down from a fight and it doesn’t necessarily mean a loss. He bends down to pick up his sweater and tugs it back on, balancing his phone while he wrestles his arms into the sleeves. “—pick you up in a couple of hours, yeah?” Yamaguchi is saying when he puts the phone back to his ear. “We can meet Hinata for a beer before it starts, what do you think?”

“What about Tsukishima?”

Yamaguchi laughs. “He’s getting in late, remember? With his girlfriend.”

Tobio wrinkles his nose. “Right.” 

“Great! Don’t worry, you’ll look great. I’ll see you soon.”

“Thanks, Tadashi.”

 

 

Yamaguchi shows up barely an hour later, but it’s a relief to see him. Tobio’s mother answers the door, and Tobio can hear Yamaguchi’s excited chatter from the moment it opens. 

“Hi, Mrs Kageyama! You look really well, how’s Mr Kageyama? Is Tobio here? I brought him some clothes, yeah—oh, was that you? Well, yeah, those jeans _are_ kinda ratty I guess but some clothes are just like old friends, you know, you just can’t let them go. Like me! Yeah, I rode my bike all the way from the city! Nah, don’t worry, I pretty much drive like an old lady, and I never drink, I promise I’ll get him there safe.”

Yamaguchi swings into the living room and Tobio chucks a bag of chips at him, which he snatches out of the air easily. “Tobio!” he says excitedly, throwing down his backpack and leaning across the counter to grab Tobio’s hand and pull him into a half hug. “Man, it’s really good to see you, how’s pro?”

Tobio’s mom laughs. “Aren’t you lot going to spend all night talking volleyball as it is?”

Yamaguchi grins at her. “If you have a better opening gambit for talking to Tobio, I’m all ears.”

“Ha ha,” Tobio grumbles, reaching over to shove him. “Mom, I’m gonna go change.”

“Ah! I'm coming too,” Yamaguchi says, grabbing up his bag before Tobio can get to it. “No offense, Tobio-kun, but you need all the help you can get.”

It turns out that Yamaguchi has brought two shirts _and_ a pair of jeans. They look very small. Tobio eyes them suspiciously while he struggles into a plain black t-shirt with long sleeves. It's a little small, but not actually obscene, and when he shrugs on the grey checked shirt over the top, he actually looks—kind of cool. 

“Wow, you look hot when you look like me,” Yamaguchi says approvingly, chewing his snacks open-mouthed while he talks. 

Tobio snorts. “Lucky me.”

Yamaguchi grins and chucks him the last item of clothing. “Here, try the jeans on.”

“They won't fit,” Tobio protests, because although they're close in height, Yamaguchi is ridiculously lean and gangly, whereas Tobio's hips and thighs are kind of killer. He doesn't want to make Yamaguchi’s cool guy jeans the first victim of the night (with Tanaka and Nishinoya in attendance, there are sure to be more). 

“Don't be stupid,” Yamaguchi says, reaching out for Tobio's belt and unfastening it smoothly. “They're supposed to be tight and they're a little big on me, you'll look great.”

Tobio leaps back out of his reach. “T—Tadashi!” he yells, a little horrified by how quickly Yamaguchi got his belt undone, without apparently even needing to think about it. It's already been four months since he last saw Suga; the last thing he needs right now is some cute guy trying to get him out of his pants, even if it is someone he knows way too well to be turned on by. Suga would actually pee himself laughing if Tobio told him. He decides to keep the anecdote for a rainy day. 

Yamaguchi is watching him expectantly, so Tobio sighs and turns away to slip out of his beloved jeans. “They're never gonna fit,” he mumbles, but he picks up the spare jeans from the floor by his feet and steps into them. 

They're tight. That's no surprise, but Tobio can feel himself starting to blush when he gets them up to his knees and they show no intention of going any higher. Again he longs for Suga, who would probably be crying by now and would know how to make him laugh at himself.

“Tadashi, this isn't going to work.”

Yamaguchi licks the salt off his fingers and rolls to his feet. “Let me,” he says. He halts on front of Tobio and grabs the waistband of his jeans on either side. 

“Tadashi—”

Yamaguchi tugs hard, and the jeans slide halfway up Tobio's thighs. He grins and gives another tug, almost taking Tobio right off his feet and making him fear for the safety of his nuts, and the jeans jerk up again to his ass.

“There,” Yamaguchi says, looking pleased. “They're on.”

Tobio scowls. “They're not,” he snarls, pushing him away before pulling the jeans the last few inches over his ass, grunting with the effort. “I feel like I'm being strangled.”

Yamaguchi frowns. “Can you fasten them?” 

Sighing, Tobio grabs the button and, wincing, manages to hook it through the buttonhole. “Ugh, yeah, just about.”

“Great!” Yamaguchi steps closer again, grabs his hip with one hand, and then shoves the other hand down the back of the jeans, all the way up to his elbow like he’s trying to birth a cow. 

Tobio yelps loudly. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Yamaguchi grins and yanks his hand back out so fast that Tobio feels like he's got a friction burn on his ass. “Just checking. It's like I thought, you're being a baby, they're plenty big enough.” 

Sighing, Tobio turns and examines himself in the mirror. Yamaguchi's jeans look weird on him, making his calves appear thin and stork-like, while his thighs look like he could choke someone with them. If he wanted to. Not that he would. God, he misses Suga. 

“Here, let me take a picture,” Yamaguchi says, grabbing Tobio's old jeans from the floor to retrieve his phone. 

“No—”

“Ooh, you've got a message from Sugawara-san,” he says, leaning out of Tobio's reach when he makes an automatic grabbing motion. “Don't worry, I won't read it. I don't want to know what kind of filthy shit my senpai writes to you.”

Tobio flushes. “He does not.”

Yamaguchi laughs. “Of course he does, it's Suga.” He holds up the phone and Tobio stands awkwardly while he takes a picture. “How long since you guys saw each other anyway?”

“February,” he mutters, pulling over his desk chair and attempting to sit down. The jeans are… _way_ more restrictive than he’s used to, but he makes it without any risk of permanent injury. He wraps his arms around himself for comfort. “We were supposed to meet for his birthday in a few days, but I couldn’t get enough time away. The team—”

“Ah, yeah. That blows, dude, sorry,” Yamaguchi says, sitting back down and propping his chin on his folded knees. “Hey, but at least you have us!” 

Tobio attempts a smile, he really does, but going by the look of desolate sympathy that flashes across Yamaguchi’s face, he misses by a mile. “Oh no,” Tobio says, wincing. “Sorry, I didn’t—I really _am_ excited to see everyone—”

“I’ll try not to take it personally, since you’re lovelorn,” Yamaguchi teases. He reaches over and cuffs Tobio’s knee gently with his fist. “Hey, chin up, it’ll be great. I promise you’ll have a better time than you expect.”

“If I don’t suffocate first,” Tobio mutters, reaching down to tug at the waistband of his jeans.

 

 

It should come as no surprise that Yamaguchi is right _as always_. 

They get to the izakaya a little early, but Hinata is already waiting outside. He takes a literal running jump into Yamaguchi’s arms, and they both laugh loudly as Yamaguchi catches him, turning the momentum into a spin so they look as if they’re reenacting the ending to some fucking shoujo anime, Hinata’s legs kicking out as they dance around on the pavement. 

Tobio rolls his eyes at them, but it doesn’t stop him from picking Hinata up in his own bear hug as soon as his feet touch the ground. “You’re supposed to be resting,” he chides, hugging him close.

“Bah,” Hinata yells, wriggling until Tobio sets him down. “I’m rested enough, the physio says I can start back training next week. I should catch the end of the season, if I work hard enough.”

“I thought the point was not to work as hard,” Yamaguchi laughs, reaching over to ruffle Hinata’s hair. 

Hinata groans and swipes at him half-heartedly. “Shut up, Fat-ashi,” he says, trying to hide his grin. 

Tobio hides a smirk and pushes open the door to the bar. “Come on, guys, I need a drink.”

It’s surprisingly nice just to spend time with Hinata and Yamaguchi. He and Hinata usually see a lot of each other, but they’ve been scarce in each other’s lives since Hinata injured his knee a few months back and moved in with some friends for a while. Not to mention that Tobio has been… _preoccupied_.

“So, how’s Suga-san?” Hinata nudges when he returns with their second round of drinks. 

Tobio takes his beer and sips it with a placid expression, hoping that he’s making some success of hiding the state of miserable turmoil underneath the surface. “Same as ever,” he says eventually. 

Hinata whines and punches him in the shoulder. “Kageyama!”

“Ow, hey!”

“I want to hear about him!” Hinata yells.

“Stop yelling, idiot!”

Yamaguchi smothers a giggle at their argument, then fixes Hinata with a _look_. “Why don’t you just ask Sugawara-san, Shouyou? You have his email address.”

Hinata picks up his own beer and grumbles into it. “I just wanted to know what Kageyama thinks about it.”

“What I think about what?” Tobio says, admittedly way too loud, quailing a little under Yamaguchi’s glare. 

“I forgot we should’ve gotten a private room, with the amount of noise you both make,” he says, smirking at them both over the top of his soda class. “Tanaka and Nishinoya-san aren’t even here yet, they’ll end up throwing us out.”

Tobio just continues to glare a hole in the side of Hinata’s head until Hinata slams his beer down and turns to glare back

“Kageyama,” he says evenly, his mouth already betraying him as he starts to grin. “You know you’re a lot less scary since you fell in love with Suga-san.”

Shock makes Tobio freeze. “W—what—are you—” he sputters, trailing off to the sound of Yamaguchi’s helpless shriek of laughter, followed by Hinata’s filthy old man snigger. “Ugh, I hate both of you.” 

“D—don’t tease,” Yamaguchi says breathlessly as he gets his giggles under control. “Come on, Hinata, it’s not fair when half the party can’t even defend themselves.”

“I—I’m not defending myself!” Tobio says quickly. “God, fuck you guys,” he adds, picking up his beer to hide his blush. “I’m gonna take a leak.” He slams half his beer before getting up to find the bathroom, the sound of their gentle laughter following him across the bar. 

He pulls out his phone on the way to the bathroom and his gut rolls pleasantly when he sees that he finally, _finally_ has a text from Suga. In the bathroom, he ducks into one of the stalls so he can read the message.

 **Koushi**  
**18:03** are you kidding me  
**18:03** there had better be at least ten more photos of your ass in those jeans before the night is out  
**18:04** fair warning I'm putting nnoya on camera duty  
**18:21** still can't believe you fit into yama-kun’s jeans  
**18:21** it's kind of dirty to think about

 **Tobio**  
**18:40** it FEELS kind of dirty  
**18:40** and not in a good way  
**18:41** don't get any ideas  
**18:41** but he basically had to pour me into them like cement

 **Koushi**  
**18:43** don't do this to me  
**18:43** it's bad enough missing you without you suddenly turning into a fashion model with murder thighs

Tobio rests his elbows on his knees and drops his face into his hands for a moment. He knows it isn't any kind of accusation—Suga isn't the type—and it's not as if they never say that they miss one another, but he still feels wretched that they had to change their plans. It wouldn't matter so much except for the birthday part, and how he doesn't actually know when he's going to see Suga next. 

“Come on, Tobio,” he mutters, pushing his hair back off his face and sighing heavily. He tries to think what Suga would tell him. “You're out, your friends are here, just make a little conversation and enjoy yourself.”

 **Koushi**  
**18:46** gtg I have plans but I'll talk to you v soon okay?

 **Tobio**  
**18:47** np I should get back to the others  
**18:47** have a good day  
**18:48** i miss you too

 **Koushi**  
**18:49** v v soon!! ♥ ♥

Tobio closes the chat window, and stares for a moment at the background picture. Suga set it to a picture of the two of them on Valentine's day, and Tobio hasn't gotten around to changing it yet. He stares at the screen for several moments, at Suga's ridiculous grin, and he misses him so much that it almost makes him sick. 

Shaking his head at himself, Tobio puts his phone away and goes to the toilet quickly. He doesn't want to take any longer because Hinata and Yamaguchi will fairly assume that he was either taking a dump or crying about missing Suga, and he'd rather not give them the ammunition. 

 

 

Apparently it’s time to move on by the time he gets back to the table; Nishinoya and Tanaka have arrived, and Hinata is having some high-speed conversation with Nishinoya in which most of the words seem to be either totally indistinguishable or purely sound effects. 

“Kageyama-kun!” Tanaka yells when he spots him, raising his arms for a high five. “Destroying Japan with tosses, dude, _nice_!”

“Thanks,” Tobio mutters, returning the high five with an admittedly pitiful amount of effort. 

Tanaka grabs him by the shoulders. “We've still gotta practice your celebratory responses, dude.”

The five of them head over to meet the rest of the gang. Everyone from their first year lineup is there except for Kinoshita and Shimizu who apparently couldn’t get away from their jobs. And Sugawara, of course. 

There are a couple of Tobio's kouhai along as well; Yamano and Chisaka are two years younger than him, and have both brought their college girlfriends with them. Tobio tries not to feel envious when they greet him warmly. He shakes hands with the young women and forgets their names immediately when Daichi and Asahi pull him aside to hug him. It feels like hugging tree trunks. 

Daichi buys him a beer, so Tobio gets a round for Hinata and Yamaguchi. 

“Are you just getting the first round because Tsukki is late?” Yamaguchi asks him with a sly grin when Tobio brings the drinks over to them. 

Tobio frowns. “I'll buy him a drink when he stops earning more than me.” Yamaguchi and Hinata both erupt with laughter, which more or less dictates the mood of the evening. 

Tobio talks with them for a little while, before Hinata gets kidnapped by Nishinoya, and Yamaguchi goes off to greet a newly arrived Tsukishima. He drifts from group to group after that, realising after a while that he hasn't seen Yachi. He snags a giggly Hinata by his collar, waving off his complaints, and pulls him aside. 

“Bastard,” Hinata growls without menace. “What is it?”

“Where's Hitoka-chan? She isn't coming?”

Hinata shrugs. “She can't make it.” He glances away, his posture overly casual. 

Tobio nudges his shoulder. “Hey. Something happen?”

“Shut up,” Hinata mutters, glancing up to meet his eyes and then away. “It's nothing.”

“Hey,” Tobio says, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Dumbass, you can talk to me.”

It isn’t what he expected, but it’s still sort of a relief when Hinata just grins at him rather than picking a fight. “Tobio-kun, no offence, but you’re the _last_ person I’m coming to for advice about girls.”

“Yeah,” Tobio says, laughing as he pats Hinata’s shoulder fondly. “Uh, wait, fuck you—”

Hinata laughs and shoves him away. “Guys, maybe. If I have guy trouble, I’ll come to you first, okay?”

Tobio scrunches his nose. “Ugh, on second thought, forget it.”

They split off again, and Tobio talks to Asahi and Daichi for a little while. They’re a calm rock amidst the roiling madness that is the rest of Karasuno-as-was, although being around them only makes him miss Suga more than ever. There’s something strange about them as a duo; a tricycle missing its front wheel. 

Tobio has only been at the reunion for an hour or so before he’s ready to leave. He’s floundering at the edge of a conversation, lost in aimless thought and wondering how much longer he should give it before he can politely escape, when suddenly everyone seems to want his attention. 

“Hey, Kageyama—”  
“Kageyama-kun—!”  
“Dude, hey—”

Tobio looks up from his drink, startled by the sudden onslaught of people saying his name or nudging him in the shoulder. He must have missed a question or something and he feels his face get hot in anticipation of having to admit that he wasn’t paying attention. Hinata punches him in the arm and Tobio turns to snarl at him.

“Fuck off, Hinata—”

Hinata grabs his jaw with both hands and turns his head toward the entrance.

“Hey, what—”

“Kageyama!” Hinata yells in his ear.

There’s a long, wretched moment of silence. Somehow, everyone has fallen quiet at once, He wonders for one, dizzying moment if they’re all celebrating Hinata’s birthday a couple of weeks early and nobody told him, but then he catches sight of the figure at the far side of the group and his heart jumps into his throat. He shoves Hinata’s hands off his face, pushes his beer in Nishinoya’s direction, and takes a few slow, wondering steps forward.

Suga is standing near the entrance, wearing a shy smile and a thin sweater that Tobio recognizes from Skype calls. Daichi and Yamaguchi stand either side of him, positively _glowing_ , and Tobio risks tearing his eyes from Suga for a split second when he realizes that everyone is silent and grinning, that everyone _knew_ —

“Hi, Tobio,” Suga says softly, reaching up to tuck his hair behind his left ear. Tobio can hear the whole group hold their breath. 

“ _Koushi_ ,” he gasps, stumbling forward the last few steps and grabbing Suga in his arms. “You’re here, fuck—”

Suga laughs and hugs him back tightly. “Hi,” he gasps against Tobio’s shoulder. “Surprise!”

Tobio is vaguely aware that everyone has started cheering around them, but he doesn’t care that everyone can see, or that he can feel his ears going red. _Now who looks like a fucking shoujo,_ he thinks, anticipating their teasing. Suga’s chest shudders under his hands and he pulls back suddenly, afraid that he’s holding him too tight, but Suga grabs at his arms. 

“Are you—” _okay_ his mind finishes for him, when he gets a good look at Suga’s face and realizes that his chin is trembling and he’s about to fucking cry. Tobio’s about to cry too. His eyes are burning. It’s a fucking mess. 

Suga cups his face with one hand and strokes his cheekbone, smiling the funny bittersweet smile that he uses when they have to say goodbye at the station or the airport. Tobio pulls him close again, pushing his hand into Suga’s soft hair and cradling it against his neck. His skin gets a little wet, and Suga’s shoulder is gonna be damp for a while, but that’s okay. 

A few stray hands pat him on the back as their teammates dance around them, laughing and chattering quietly. Someone jokes about them being stuck together permanently and Tobio lifts his head to tell Tsukishima to fuck off. Suga laughs quietly, pressing a soft kiss against Tobio’s neck before he finally pulls away. Tobio lets go of him quickly, moving to shove his hands in his pockets before remembering that there’s no way he can pull that off in Yamaguchi’s fucking skinny jeans. He lets his hands fall uselessly at his sides instead. 

“Come on,” Suga says, slipping his hand into Tobio’s and squeezing his fingers for a moment. “I got the plane ticket. You owe me a drink.”

Tobio grins and lets himself be dragged to the bar. 

“Woah, scary!” Hinata comments as they pass. Tobio tries to scowl at him but his face doesn't want to stop smiling, so he just turns his dopey smile in Hinata’s direction and shrugs. 

Hinata shares a startled look with Nishinoya, and then the two of them burst out laughing, leaning on one another while they cackle helplessly like a couple of old witches. 

“Kageyama-kun,” Suga says warmly, reeling him in when they reach the bar. He slips his hand between Tobio's shirt and his t-shirt, sliding an arm around his waist. Tobio moves closer to him without thinking, leaning in to bump his cheek against Suga's temple. “What are you drinking?” 

“Ah,” Tobio says slowly, counting back in his head. He's already had four beers this evening. Getting a little drunk didn't seem like a problem when he had nothing else to look forward to this evening but going home and watching tv in silence with his dad. He doesn't want to get drunk with Suga here, when all he can think about is how much he's missed over the past four months. 

“Kageyama?”

“Just a coke or something,” he stammers. 

Suga smiles. “You don't mind if I have a beer?”

“Have whatever you want!” Tobio says, his voice a little too loud and earnest. “Um, I don't want to get anymore drunk, that's all.”

That makes Suga grin. “I do have some catching up to do after all.” He squeezes Tobio's waist gently before letting go, his hand sliding down Tobio's hip and away. 

The touch is perfect and awful, filling Tobio with a longing for more. “Where are you staying?” he asks suddenly. “With your parents?” 

“Yes, that's why I was so late,” he says, throwing up an apologetic smile. “I had to make nice for a while, and take a shower and stuff after the flight. I didn't mean to make you wait.”

“I wasn’t waiting,” Tobio says stupidly, before backtracking quickly. “I—I mean because I didn't know—I _would_ have waited for you, K—Koushi.”

Suga grins. “I know you would. I’m sorry for surprising you. Asahi tried to talk me out of it, but Yamaguchi thought it would be a good idea and Hinata agreed, and I trust them to know you.”

“They—they do,” Tobio says, glancing over his shoulder. Hinata is nowhere in sight, but he finds Yamaguchi easily—even among such a tall group, he stands out. “Everyone knew?”

“It was meant to be a surprise,” Suga says, laughing self-consciously. “For everyone. But I think Asahi mentioned it to Nishinoya-kun, and he got a little overexcited. A group email went around.” 

Tobio snorts. “That sounds like them.”

Suga turns to order his drink and Tobio lets himself stare. The last time they saw one another was a few days after Valentine’s, and Tobio is anxious to reassure himself that this Suga is the same one he left behind in England. His hair is longer; apparently his friend with the scissors hasn’t been using him for practice in the past four months. His bright, startled laughter is still beautiful and bell-like. His hand slips into the back pocket of Tobio’s jeans while he’s distracted and he leans closer, making an appreciative sound low in his throat. 

“They’re not mine, remember?” Tobio mutters, pushing him off and raising his hand to hide his smile. 

“The ass is yours,” Suga whispers back, far too loud to really be considered a whisper at all. He grabs Tobio’s hand and holds it for a moment too long, his eyes roaming over Tobio’s lips and back up to his eyes. “Yamaguchi-kun is never getting those jeans back.”

Tobio snorts. “You’re incorrigible.”

“I _am_ ,” Suga says, grinning wildly.

Tobio pays for their drinks, and they’re instantly set upon by a crowd of ex-teammates who want to talk to Suga. It's not like Tobio can blame them, not when he himself wants to spent all night just looking at Suga. His chest is light with relief; Suga didn’t change in seven years, staying himself in the ways that mattered. Tobio can trust him not to have changed his mind about everything after just a couple of months apart.

“Hey,” Suga murmurs, putting a hand on his arm after he's exchanged most pleasantries with almost the entire group, Tobio following him like a shadow. “Is everything okay?” His brow crumples slightly. “I'm sorry for surprising you, maybe you didn't want—”

“No, no,” Tobio says quickly. “It's not that. I want you here.” Tentatively, he reaches up to rest his palm against the small of Suga's back. The answering smile is electric, and Tobio's mouth twitches in response. “I just—” he mutters, faltering. Suga moves slightly closer, his head cocked to listen. Tobio laughs self consciously. “The last place I want to be right now is in a bar full of old teammates.”

A flash of worry crosses his mind, that maybe Suga will think he's being a grump. To his relief, Suga laughs and leans into his touch. “It's nice to see everyone, but I can't disagree with the sentiment,” he says quietly. “Can you stand another hour? Then we'll get out of here?”

Tobio nods eagerly. 

“Great,” Suga says. “I can always use jetlag as an excuse anyway.”

 

 

An hour passes surprisingly quickly when Tobio spends it with Suga, even if he’s just following him around or listening while he talks with someone else. It does occur to him that it’s a little pathetic, but Tobio doesn’t really care enough to be concerned about that. 

They’re sitting at a table, talking with Asahi, Daichi and Ennoshita—probably the only sensible, completely comprehensible conversation that Tobio has been a part of the entire night—when Daichi and Ennoshita go for another round of drinks and Nishinoya comes over to throw himself in an unsuspecting Asahi’s lap. Just like that, the momentary peace is shattered, but Tobio can hardly mind with the way it makes Suga laugh delightedly at his side. 

“Hey,” Suga whispers, shuffling closer to him and speaking quietly in his ear. “Would your parents mind if you stayed at my house?”

Tobio’s breath catches in his throat. “Oh, um,” he murmurs, feeling his face heat. “I think—they wouldn't mind too much. Won't your parents mind?”

Suga grins. “Mom said if she doesn't get to meet my boyfriend while I'm home, she might disown me. Sorry.” 

A pleasant shiver rolls through him, a little like getting turned on, but not quite. Suga's hand finds his under the table and Tobio rolls his palm upwards so they can tangle their fingers together. “I'd like to meet her,” he says quietly. “I'm not very good with parents though.”

“Yes, well, just because you're _dressed_ like Yamaguchi doesn't mean I'm expecting to take _him_ home with me,” Suga teases. He puts his head on Tobio's shoulder. “I want them to meet _you._ I wouldn't care if they hated you, but they won't. You're kind of amazing, Tobio-chan.”

Tobio blushes. “You're kind of drunk, Sugawara-san,” he says, laughing quietly. 

Suga rolls his head to look up at him. “I kind of am, aren't I? I knew there was a reason I wanted to drag you into the bathroom for a quickie.”

“Suga!” Tobio hisses, definitely flushing bright red this time. He glances around, certain that someone will have heard, but everybody from Karasuno seems to be completely wrapped up in their own conversations. His shoulder shakes gently and he realizes that Suga is laughing at him. He's flushed too, but from alcohol and laughter rather than embarrassment. Tobio is fairly sure that Suga doesn't have a lot of space for shame. “I don't think I _should_ go home with you,” Tobio mutters. “It wouldn't be right to take advantage of my senpai.”

Suga jabs him in the ribs with his fingertips, right in his ticklish spot. “You shouldn't be cheeky to him either,” he says loudly, speaking over Tobio's startled yelp, “but it doesn't seem to stop you!” He grins and starts to get to his feet. “I’m going to make sure I say goodbye to everyone before we go. Do you need to call your parents?”

It somehow hadn’t clicked in his head that Suga inviting him to stay meant _tonight_ , and Tobio stares at him stupidly for a moment before he can fully process the idea. He gets to see Suga all night. He gets to fall asleep next to him and wake up next to him and—

“I’ll call them now,” he says quickly, jumping to his feet. Suga grins, grabbing hold of his hand for a second before he sways off in another direction. Tobio watches him for a moment as he sets a collision course for Asahi and Nishinoya, smothering a snort of laughter when Suga bumps against Asahi and rebounds off him. He’s fairly sure that Suga isn’t as drunk as he seems. At least, he hopes not. 

Tobio is almost at the exit when a piercing voice off to his left screams “ _Bring it_!” He turns just in time to catch an armful of Hinata, stumbling backward a few steps as he struggles to keep his balance.

“Nice receive!” someone yells, followed by a round of laughter. 

“Dammit, Hinata!” Tobio yells, poised to drop him before he remembers the knee injury and stops himself. “You’re gonna kill us both, idiot!” He puts Hinata down carefully, making sure to scowl at him extra in retribution for not being able to drop him like he deserves. Hinata doesn’t let go, however, keeping his arms wrapped around Tobio’s neck and sighing against his shoulder happily. “Kageyamaaa,” he moans, clinging tight. “Are you leaving? We have to practise again soon!”

Tobio reluctantly hugs him back and reaches up to ruffle his hair. “You have to be fit,” Tobio says, pushing him back by his shoulders. “I'm not practising with you if you're just going to break yourself again.”

“I won't!” Hinata says, his expression fiercely determined beneath the alcohol flush. “We're gonna play together again soon, Kageyama.”

Tobio lets himself smile, his eyes finding Suga across the bar without him meaning to. Suga catches his eye and waves, and Tobio's stomach flips. “I'm going to hold you to that,” he says, looking back at Hinata. “So work hard at not working too hard.”

Hinata laughs loudly, apparently tickled by his choice of words. “You sound like Noya-san!”

Tobio rolls his eyes. “Nishinoya is a trained physical therapist, idiot, so I'd hope so.” He pulls his phone out and takes a step toward the door, and Hinata's eyes widen. 

“You _are_ leaving,” he says in a mix of wonder and accusation.

“I have to make a phone call!” Tobio snaps. “Uh, but then I am going, yeah.”

Hinata stares a moment longer before grinning wide. “Good. You and Suga-san should spend some time together.” He reaches up and pats Tobio's cheek with a fond look. “Have fun, okay? Call me when you're back in the city.”

For a brief moment, Tobio is overcome with the urge to hug him again, but if Hinata gets any more drunk or any more emotional, there will be tears, and Tobio is not ready for Hinata's drunk crying. He's not drunk enough himself for a start. 

“Fuck off,” Tobio says, grinning at him. “I'll see you soon.”

“See you soon!” Hinata yells, backing away from him. “Get laid a lot!” 

Tobio escapes before he can discover how much of the ensuing laughter was aimed at him and how much was just a coincidence. 

His dad answers the phone with a low, suspicious-sounding, “Kageyama,” in full judgment mode of anyone who dares to call after nine pm. 

“It's just me, dad,” he says quietly. 

“Ah, Tobio. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I'm going to stay with a friend tonight. I'll come back around lunchtime.”

His dad is quiet for a moment before clearing his throat gently. “What kind of friend, Tobio?”

 _Fuck_. 

Tobio wraps his arm around himself and glances back over his shoulder at the entrance to the izakaya. He wants Suga here, and also doesn't want to talk about this ever. 

“Sugawara-san came home unexpectedly,” Tobio says, trying to sound natural rather than evasive and annoyed, as he feels. “I visited him in February, you remember.”

“Mm.” He mutters something away from the phone for a moment and Tobio clicks his tongue in irritation. “Tobio?”

“What.”

“Your mother said to invite your boyfriend for lunch tomorrow.”

Tobio jolts upright in surprise, his eyes tracking back to the entrance of the bar again. “Uhhh—”

“One o'clock, okay?”

“O—kay?”

“See you tomorrow. Don't drink too much.”

Tobio walks back to the bar in a daze. It’s not as if he’s exactly withheld the fact that he’s dating someone. A guy. _Sugawara Koushi_. It’s just not something that he really talks about with his parents. Or with anyone, really. If it weren’t for the fact that Yamaguchi and Hinata already know them both, Tobio probably wouldn’t mention it to anyone. He supposes he’ll have to give his parents—well, probably his mom—credit for divining the truth. How many people go halfway around the world just to see an old friend, after all.

When he steps back inside, he automatically looks for Suga. It's not hard to spot him. He and Daichi are singing loudly with their arms around each other, earning themselves disgruntled glances from most of the staff and the other patrons. Tobio feels, suddenly, as if he doesn’t know Suga at all, and for one horrible moment he wants to turn and run away. 

A heavy hand falls on his shoulder, and he glances round into Asahi’s friendly face. “Oh, hey, Asahi-san.”

“Don’t worry,” Asahi says, squeezing his shoulder. “He’s not as drunk as he looks, but I’ll go and rescue him for you.”

“It’s okay—”

Asahi grins. “No, really. If I have to hear another word about your ass in those jeans, I’m leaving Miyagi and I’m never coming back.” Tobio shudders as a flush rips across his face, but Asahi just grins and pats him on the back. “Congratulations on the team, by the way. You and Hinata are going to kick some serious ass this season.”

“Th—thank you,” Tobio stammers, trying to recall if he’s ever heard Asahi swear before. He wants to say more, even just to be polite, but Asahi is already wading away through the crowd of noisy ex-Karasuno idiots. He gently unsticks Suga from Daichi’s shoulder and leans in to say something that makes Suga’s expression of dazed joy transform into a soft, narrow-eyed smile. They both look around at Tobio at the same time and he freezes awkwardly, unsure whether he ought to acknowledge them or look the other way. The moment passes before he can decide. Asahi looks away, getting drawn into a conversation with Noya and Hinata, but Suga holds his gaze for a moment and gives him a slow, flirty wink. 

_Five minutes_ , he mouths, and Tobio nods quickly. 

He finds Yamaguchi easily and bids his farewells to Tsukishima, Ennoshita and his old kouhai, Yamano and Chisaka. Tobio can’t remember meeting any of their girlfriends before, and he shakes everyone’s hand awkwardly before Yamaguchi takes pity and drags him away. 

They head towards the exit, and Yamaguchi throws an arm around his shoulders. “Sorry I didn’t tell you,” he says in a low voice. Tobio shrugs and Yamaguchi goes with the movement, keeping close to him. “Really,” he says earnestly. “Are you mad?”

Tobio glances at him and feels himself start to smile. Yamaguchi grins at him in response and reaches up to poke his cheek. 

“Ah—hey!”

“I’m glad you’re happy, Tobio-kun,” he laughs, releasing him.

“Yeah,” Tobio mutters, rubbing his cheek. His smile hasn’t faded. “Tadashi, uh. Thank you.”

Yamaguchi laughs and waves his hands dismissively. “Don’t thank me, I didn’t do anything. Just get Sugawara-san home in one piece, okay?”

Tobio smirks. “I’ll do my best.”

 

 

As soon as they hit the warm night air outside, Tobio starts to worry that maybe Suga really _is_ too drunk, but from the way he sags against Tobio while they wait for a cab, his eyelids heavy, it’s clear that he’s just exhausted. Tobio lets him doze on his arm in the taxi, and by the time they reach his parents’ house Suga looks a little more alive again. He pays with his card and drags Tobio out of the car by his sleeve. 

“Uh, Koushi,” Tobio whispers, suddenly terrified.

“Don't worry,” Suga says as he pauses to unlock the door. “They'll be asleep.”

Tobio closes the door quietly behind them and toes out of his shoes. The second he straightens up, Suga grabs his forearms and tugs him forward to kiss him.

It feels like his entire body yawns open for Suga, every inch of him hyper aware of the sound of Suga's breath and the way his hair smells. It feels like years since they last kissed. Suga's lips are soft and warm against his. Tobio parts his mouth but Suga pulls back suddenly. 

“Wait,” he whispers, grinning. “Let's go to my bedroom, otherwise we'll end up screwing right here in the hallway.”

Tobio nods dumbly and doesn't protest to Suga leading him along by his wrist. The house is quiet and shadowed, and their feet barely make any sound on the soft carpet. 

“My mom said she got sick of replacing tatami,” Suga mutters as he leads Tobio to the end of a wide hallway and opens the last door. “I think she just wants to walk around barefoot and feel like an empress.” He ushers Tobio through the door and shuts it carefully. 

There’s a lamp glowing softly in one corner of the room, so Tobio can see that it’s much like Suga’s bedroom back in England: cosy, a little messy, but with many more childlike touches and familiar quirks of furniture or detritus. His desk is backed by a large corkboard, covered in photos and notes and old schedules; Tobio recognizes plenty of instances of the Karasuno uniform in the pictures, and he can’t help but wonder if there’s a picture of himself somewhere up there. 

“Su—Koushi,” he murmurs, turning back to Suga. 

“Do you need the bathroom?” Suga asks softly, unfastening his trousers. “It’s the door on the left, halfway down the hallway.”

Tobio shakes his head. “No.”

Suga leaves his trousers on, unfastened, and runs his fingers through his hair. “A drink? I could get us some water—”

“ _No_ ,” Tobio says, reaching out for him. 

He cups Suga’s face and kisses him softly, the way they kissed just now by the front door. His body screams at him that it isn’t enough so he moves closer, opens his mouth and presses his tongue against Suga's bottom lip. 

Suga moves against him with a low groan, making fists in his shirt so hard that he scratches Tobio's skin through the fabric. They both break away minutely to draw breath, but Suga comes right back in, gasping his name before biting down on Tobio's lip. 

“I missed you, oh god, I missed you,” he moans, tugging on Tobio's shirt. “Off, off.”

Tobio drags himself away long enough to pull the shirt over his head and throw it behind him before he ducks in again, getting his fingers in Suga's hair and bringing their mouths together, their tongues meeting first as though they need to relearn one another by taste alone. 

The number of times they’ve done this could probably still be counted on two hands, but Tobio has just enough experience of kissing Suga to anticipate the way he shivers when Tobio drags his fingernails down, over his nape and along the curve of his spine. Normally he would moan, too, and Tobio’s insides go heavy and molten at the sound of Suga smothering the noise against his cheek. Suga’s shirt is soft, likely worn so often that it’s about to fall apart; Tobio pushes it up and spreads his palms on Suga’s back, dropping his face to nuzzle into the curve of his neck. 

Tobio is hazily aware of Suga moving him, directing them across the room, but he still grunts in surprise when the backs of his calves hit the bed. Suga grabs him by the pockets of his jeans before he can sway too far backwards and tugs open the button. 

“God, I’ve been waiting all evening to get you out of these,” Suga groans, tugging on them. The jeans don’t move.  
Tobio blinks. “Oh, shit.”

Suga pulls again. Still nothing. He looks up at Tobio with a smirk. “Tobio. If I have to cut you out of Yama-kun’s jeans we will _literally never hear the end of it._ ”

“Oh _god_ ,” Tobio moans, covering his face. “I fucking knew it, I knew this was gonna happen. I hate Tadashi.”

Suga makes a thoughtful noise, then shakes his head. “Mm, nope, I still love him the most of all my kouhai, for making you wear them in the first place.”

Tobio is too distracted to be offended that all Suga’s kouhai includes _him_ until Suga is already pushing him back onto the bed. He lands on his elbows and looks up to find Suga considering him with a frighteningly determined look on his face.

“Koushi,” he mutters, shaking his hair out of his eyes. “You’re not really going to cut them off, are you?”

Suga bursts out laughing, then quickly covers his mouth and glances over his shoulder at the door. Apparently satisfied that his parents aren't going to burst through the door, he turns a mischievous smile at Tobio. “Don't you trust me, Tobio?”

“Not with sharp objects,” Tobio replies, scowling a little. “I saw how much you had to drink.” He shuffles up on the bed a little further while Suga stifles his giggles, and attempts to wriggle his hips out of the jeans. 

“Here, here,” Suga gasps, fighting through his laughter. Once he starts giggling, he tends to go for a while. “Let me help.” 

With a little difficulty, Suga manages to get purchase on the jeans on either side of his hips and he tugs them hard. Tobio slides a few inches towards the edge of the bed, but the jeans finally start to shift. Reaching over his head, Tobio grabs hold of the windowsill and Suga tugs again on his jeans. 

“This is—ah—the weirdest foreplay ever—” Suga gasps when he finally gets Tobio's jeans down to his knees, and Tobio can kick them off. “Fuck, I'm exhausted already,” he says, grinning loudly and flopping onto the bed.

“God—fucking—damn it—!” Tobio snarls under his breath, kicking his legs around as he tries to shed the jeans. They're caught around his feet, and no matter how much he struggles he can't seem to get them off. 

“Tobio, Tobio,” Suga murmurs, leaning over and grabbing one of his ankles. He strokes Tobio's calf gently, running his fingertips over the back of Tobio's knee where he's hopelessly ticklish. “I've got it.” He bends Tobio's leg up and slips off both jeans and socks on one foot and then the other. When he's done, Tobio pushes himself up from the bed by his elbows, suddenly sprawled in nothing but his sweaty boxers. Beside him, Suga yawns loudly.

“Koushi?” 

“Mm?”

Tobio rolls over with a sigh, wrapping one leg around Suga's hips and pressing their foreheads together. “Are you really that tired? We can go to sleep, if you want.” 

Suga shakes his head, but he has to smother another yawn. “Ugh,” he complains, forcing a rueful grin. “Don't mention sleeping, I'm trying to forget about the jetlag.” He wraps his arm around Tobio's chest and trails gentle fingertips along his spine. “I can stay awake for this.”

“You’re tired,” Tobio says sharply. It comes out sounding meaner than he intends it to, so he softens his voice and relaxes against Suga’s body. “And a little tipsy.” The words are out before he can catch them. He hopes it comes across as teasing, but a glance at Suga’s face just shows a sleepy smile. “Let me do the work,” Tobio murmurs, nuzzling in to catch Suga’s slack mouth and kiss it softly. 

He rolls Suga onto his back and straddles his hips before leaning down to kiss him again. Suga moans, lifting his thighs to match Tobio bearing down against him. 

“Um,” Tobio hums, pressing his hands on Suga’s chest. “Do you have any—”

“ _Yes_ ,” Suga says, grinning. “First thing I packed. It’s in the top drawer there.”

Tobio leans across to the bedside cabinet and fishes a dinky little lube bottle out of the drawer. He pictures Suga buying it at the airport back in the UK, stowing it in his hand luggage without a trace of the embarrassment that Tobio would have in doing the same thing. There aren't any condoms, which is going to mean a mess, but Tobio is reaching the point where he doesn't care what happens past _getting Suga inside him right now_.

“Can I do it?” Suga whispers,squeezing Tobio's thighs covetously. He slides his hands up to the top of Tobio's legs and reaches around to cup his ass. “God, I've been thinking about this all night.”

“You're still thinking about those fucking jeans?” 

Suga shrugs. “You didn't see yourself in them.” He holds his hand out, eyebrows peaking in an expectant look.

Tobio rolls his eyes. “I'm trying to give you a rest because you're tired.”

“I'm older than you but I'm not _ancient_ ,” Suga says, reaching up to grab the lube from him. “Let me decide if I'm too tired to finger my boyfriend, would you?”

Tobio goes hot all over, desire mixing with mortification. “Koushi!” he hisses. “Keep your voice down!”

“Alright, alright,” Suga mutters, grabbing at the back of Tobio's underwear and yanking it down. “You should take this off, I'll make a mess of it.” 

“Yeah.” 

Tobio rolls to his side and kicks his boxers off. Suga starts to shimmy out of his trousers, so Tobio grabs them and hauls them off before climbing back on top of him. Suga is still wearing his shirt, but Tobio pushes it up high enough that he can dip his tongue into Suga's navel and then nuzzle his lips against one pale pinky-brown nipple. 

“Ahhh, Tobio, Tobio,” Suga moans softly, cupping his ass again with both hands and grinding their hips together. 

Tobio groans and scrapes his teeth over Suga's nipple just to hear the funny squeaking sound he makes trying to stifle his moan. He's by far the loudest person Tobio's ever been in bed with, and it turns him on as much as it makes him blush. 

“God, okay,” Suga gasps, sputtering laughter. He gropes around beside him for the lube. “Okay?”

“Yeah, I want it—”

Suga bites his lip while he coats his fingers with lube. It’s probably not fair, but Tobio can’t help rocking his hips a little, grinding against Suga’s dick. 

“Ah—!” Suga gasps, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. “T—Tobio, shit.”

“Come on, Koushi, I _want_ you—”

“ _God_.” Suga pulls him down to kiss him, reaching around with his wet fingers while his tongue teases at Tobio’s mouth. He’s gentle at first—he always is—stroking lightly with his fingertips while they kiss lazily. It makes Tobio feel languid, like he’s drunk. He rocks back into the pressure of Suga’s hand.

“Don’t tease,” Tobio murmurs, moving to press his lips against Suga’s throat before biting down on the tendons in his neck. “I, ahh—I want you to fuck me.”

Suga pushes inside him, swallowing down a groan, and Tobio bites his lip to stop himself from responding in kind. He’s got just enough sense left to realise that he doesn’t want Suga’s parents’ first impression of him to be sex noises. It’s a noble enough thought, even if he’s starting not to care by the time he’s fucking himself on two of Suga’s fingers, while Suga stares up at him looking dazed and gorgeous. 

Tobio grabs the lube and takes over from him, reaching between his legs so that his arm brushes Suga’s cock each time he thrusts his fingers inside himself. 

“You—you’re lucky I’m so tired,” Suga gasps, clutching at Tobio’s hips. “Or I wouldn’t last five minutes.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Tobio mutters, holding his hand out for the lube once more. Suga squeezes some onto his fingers and Tobio reaches back again, tries to stretch himself with another finger. “I—ah, mm—I just want to—to be near you.”

Suga whimpers and his fingers slip around from behind to touch Tobio’s where they disappear inside him. “Ah—are you—”

“I’m good,” Tobio says quickly, sitting up. “Now?” Suga nods eagerly. “Do you have any condoms? Or, uh—a towel?”

“There are condoms in my bag.” He rolls his hips until Tobio takes the hint and moves. Suga rolls off the bed, groaning a little; he’s probably stiff from lying in such an awkward position. His bag is near the bed, and he rummages through it quickly before throwing a box of condoms and a hand towel onto the bed. 

Tobio wipes his hand and opens one of the condoms. 

“Hey,” Suga murmurs, stepping closer. Tobio looks up, enjoying the unfamiliar sensation of Suga looking down on him. Suga touches his hair, and Tobio wraps his arms around Suga’s waist and tucks his face against Suga’s stomach. “Tobio,” Suga whispers, stroking his hair softly. “To-bi-ohhh.”

“C’mon,” Tobio whispers, trying not to laugh at Suga whisper-singing his name. “Lie down. I told you, I’ll do the hard work.”

Tobio waits for Suga to get comfortable, then he climbs on top of him and straddles his hips. Suga has this way of looking at him that makes Tobio shudder with embarrassment and desire. Nobody has ever looked at him with such open, trusting affection, and sometimes, when they're quiet and close like this, he can convince himself that he's the only person Suga has ever shown it to. 

Suga grabs his hand and links their fingers together. Tobio moves in his lap, getting himself in position, and when he starts to sink down, Suga covers his mouth with both their hands to smother his drawn out moan. 

“God, Koushi, _fuck_ ,” Tobio gasps. He wants to pull his hand away and hear Suga's voice, but they're probably safer this way. 

He leans forward, pressing his other hand against the mattress. Suga rocks his hips up to meet him and they fall into a clumsy rhythm. 

“To—Tobio,” Suga moans behind their joined hands. “F—fuck, you feel—ahh, so _good_. Kiss me, please.”

Tobio presses himself to Suga’s chest and shifts his knees slightly so that he can keep moving while they kiss slowly, Suga’s hands moving over his back and into his hair. He thinks about changing position so that he can touch himself, but he finds he doesn’t even care if he gets off; he wants to watch Suga, to feel him shake apart, so he dedicates himself to that goal with the kind of quiet urgency he usually reserves for volleyball. 

“Koushi,” he murmurs, shifting his weight to change angles so that Suga drives in deeper. Suga makes a wrecked noise which Tobio catches on his tongue. He keeps fucking hard on Suga’s dick, ignoring the way the position makes the bed creak, and the growing urgency of his own desire. 

Suga grabs at his thighs. “Tobio—oh, you’ll make me come, ah—”

“ _Good_ ,” Tobio says, grinning. He pushes the sweaty hair off his forehead and braces his hands on Suga’s chest. “Then we can go to sleep.”

Suga laughs at him, a little strained. Tobio starts moving faster, driving himself down harder, relishing the burn of effort in his thighs and his calves. 

“Gah—ahh, Tobio—” Suga grabs one of his hands and holds it over his mouth as he starts to come. His teeth dig into the heel of Tobio’s hand, biting down hard, while his fingernails press painfully into Tobio’s thighs. 

Tobio watches him, dizzy at the sight. He wants to touch him all over, but settles for stroking Suga’s chest with his fingertips. 

“Wow,” Suga murmurs, letting himself flop against the pillow with his eyes closed. 

Suga tugs gently on Tobio's arm, and Tobio goes willingly, snuggling into him, tucking his face against Suga's hot neck. Suga's chest rises and falls heavily underneath him as his breathing slowly evens, and he strokes one hand up and down Tobio's bare back. 

“Tobio,” Suga murmurs, his voice a little slurred with tiredness. He brings his hand up to cradle the back of Tobio's head, then turns his face slightly and kisses Tobio's temple through his sweaty hair. “Mm, thank you.”

Tobio rolls his eyes. “For what?”

Suga smiles and kisses his cheek and his eyebrow. “For that. For agreeing to do this ridiculous long distance thing with me. For being perfect.”

“Ugh,” Tobio whispers, turning his face in so that he's entirely hidden in the curve of Suga's neck. “Don't say shit like that, you're embarrassing.”

His voice is muffled, but Suga clearly gets the impression of his words. “Tobio,” he mutters, hugging him tighter. His voice is thick with sleep still. “I love you, it's my duty to say nice things about you.” He breaks off into a yawn, turning his head to smother it against the pillow. 

Tobio wriggles out of his arms and grabs for the discarded towel. Wincing, he moves off of Suga and uses the towel to clean them up a little, then he pushes Suga under the covers.

“Mm, hey,” Suga protests gently, but he doesn't put up a fight. The lamp is still on in the corner of the room, but Tobio is too tired and preoccupied to worry about turning it off; he rolls Suga onto his side and spoons up close behind him. “Tobio—”

“Go to sleep,” Tobio says firmly. He brushes the hair from Suga's nape with his nose and kisses the warm skin there. “Go to sleep.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops? 
> 
> I had almost this entire chapter written when I posted part 1, but I got seriously stuck with the ending and had to take a few months to write other things before I could come back and fix it. Part 1 was enough of a standalone that I hope nobody minded waiting, but a huge thank you to anyone still patiently hanging on for part 2! Here it is, at last :D

Tobio wakes up with a headache, a sore ass, and a really pressing need to pee. But he also wakes up with his arms around Suga, so things are overall pretty fucking great. He can’t see his phone or a clock, but judging by the light coming through the half-open blinds it looks pretty early. Tobio gets up and digs his underwear and Yamaguchi’s shirt out from the pile of discarded clothing. He's halfway into the shirt when he remembers falling asleep with Suga's words bouncing around in his chest. 

Suga hasn’t moved at all, and Tobio examines him for one paranoid moment just to make sure he’s actually alive, before creeping over to the door and peering out. 

Suga is awake when Tobio gets back from the bathroom, curled up on his side and glaring at his phone. He jerks his head up, looking startled, and Tobio has to hide a smirk at the sight of his hair. 

“You’re here,” Suga murmurs, dropping his head back onto the pillow with a lazy smile. “I was worried that you got cold feet about meeting my parents and left.”

“Without my jeans?” Tobio teases, climbing back in beside him and trying to ignore the heavy weight on his chest.

Suga rolls over and into his arms. “They’re not your jeans, they’re Yama-kun’s.”

Tobio flicks his arm. “Don’t remind me.” He rolls onto his back and Suga snuggles under his arm. “It’s early, I think. We can sleep some more if you want.”

For reply, Suga makes a soft noise of dissent and puts his thigh over Tobio’s. “I’m awake now,” he says in a low, sleepy voice that isn't very convincing. “Besides, my parents are early risers. They’ll come and shake me awake if I’m not up in time for breakfast.”

They lie together in silence for a few moments. Tobio runs his fingers through Suga's messy hair, gently moving strands of it this way and that. 

“Last night was amazing,” Suga murmurs at last, lifting his head. 

Tobio goes slightly pink, but there's nowhere else to look and he meets Suga's eyes, blushing. “You remember it?”

“I wasn't _that_ drunk,” Suga says, rolling his eyes. “Although—uh, did you—I don't remember getting you off?”

“You didn't.” Suga's eyes widen and Tobio winces. “I, I mean—not that it's a problem, it's fine.”

Suga looks torn between laughter and mortification. “You mean I just had my way with you and then fell asleep? I am such a jerk.”

“No, no,” Tobio says quickly. “You weren't—I mean if anything I was the one having my way with _you_.”

The look on Suga's face ought to warn him what's coming, but Tobio doesn't click until Suga's hand slides over his stomach and down to stroke him through his underwear. “How forthright of you, Kageyama-kun,” Suga whispers. “Would you let me return the favour?”

Tobio grits his teeth. He wants to say yes but his mind is all jumbled from the night before, and he's certain that he can hear low voices somewhere else in the house. 

“Okay,” Suga says kindly, taking his hand away. He presses a quick kiss to Tobio's jaw then rolls away. “It's okay, it's a lot of pressure with people around.” He levers himself out of bed and looks back at Tobio with a grimace. “Besides, I _really_ have to pee. Wanna take a shower?”

Tobio is struck dumb for a moment with helpless appreciation for the way that Suga knows him so well, reads him so well, and he can only nod. 

 

 

Tobio is already in the shower when Suga comes back from the kitchen and slips into the bathroom. Wiping away some condensation from the fogged up glass, Tobio watches him haphazardly brush his teeth before stripping out of his t-shirt and boxers. 

“Hey,” Suga says lightly, pulling open the shower door and getting in beside him. “So my mom definitely knows we had sex last night but I think I've convinced her not to joke about it over breakfast. Neither of us wants to think about the fact that she heard me come, you know?”

Tobio groans loudly and shoves his head under the stream of water. “Oh my god.”

Taking no notice of his suffering, Suga pushes in beside him so that he can wet his hair under the water. “Could you pass that shampoo?” he asks brightly, nudging Tobio with his hip. “Hey, what?”

Tobio grunts. “I’m embarrassed that your parents heard us.”

Suga fixes him with a patient look. “Tobio, my mother hasn't stopped nagging me for two years to settle down with a nice boyfriend or girlfriend.”

“Koushi,” Tobio chides, trying not to smile. His mouth betrays him anyway.

“So what did she expect? I'm not going to marry a nun.”

Tobio snorts loudly. He slaps a wet hand over his face almost immediately but it’s too late to hide, and Suga fucking _sparkles_ at him. He opens his mouth again, no doubt with more teasing on his tongue. Before he can speak, Tobio drops his hand and says, “Last night you told me you love me.”

As soon as he begins to say the words, Tobio wishes that he hadn’t. Or rather, he wishes that he’d waited until the two of them were dressed, or at least until they’d finished showering. He shuts his mouth tight the moment the words are out and stares back at Suga’s gentle, removed gaze. Suga can take it back if he wants to; Tobio tells himself that he’ll understand. He doesn’t know how long is long enough to love someone, but he worries that six months isn’t enough when you’ve barely spent two weeks of that in each other’s company. 

Suga reaches up to push the shower head aside and swipes the wet hair out of his eyes. He hasn’t broken the hold of Tobio’s gaze yet. Then, Suga smiles, and Tobio feels his knees threaten to buckle. 

“Tobio,” Suga says in a soft voice, a gentler version of the tone he used to employ for telling his friends off. The kind of voice that says _you're so stupid but I love you anyway_ He touches Tobio’s face, reaching up to cup it with both hands. Tobio can’t look away from him. “Of course I love you.”

Tobio’s breath shudders in his throat and Suga’s thumb presses against his cheekbone, his hands hot against Tobio’s skin. 

“I’m not waiting for you to say it back,” Suga says after a few moments where everything is silence but for the quiet roar of the shower. “In case you—well, that’s not why I told you. You can take your time and decide how you feel.”

“Oh,” Tobio sighs, foolishly wanting to cry. He nods awkwardly and puts his arms around Suga, pulling him into a firm hug. Suga’s arms wrap around his neck; he must be standing on tiptoe, but Tobio doesn’t think he can let go just yet. Suga strokes the back of his neck, scratching his nails through Tobio’s wet hair in the way that always makes him go shivery and boneless. “Thank you,” he mutters, crushing Suga against him. 

It’s not enough, he knows, not _nearly_ enough, but Tobio doesn’t know how to thank someone for loving him even though he’s a mess, even though they haven’t seen him for almost half a year, even though he doesn’t know how to tell if he’s in love himself, because being around Suga now is the same way he felt being around him at fifteen, only more. More exciting and more terrifying and more _everything_ until he thinks he might _burst_ from all the things he doesn’t know how to say.

“Tobio?”

Tobio parts his lips against Suga’s shoulder. His skin is wet from the shower, and cold from standing out of the water for so long; it feels good against Tobio’s tongue. He scrapes his teeth over Suga’s neck and revels in the sound of him whimpering in response. Suga’s back arches under Tobio’s hands as he slides them down, feeling the way their bodies fit together, his breath coming harder at the sound of Suga moaning softly in his ear. 

“Can I go down on you?” Tobio asks quietly.

Suga stifles a moan against his chest. “Tobio, god, I’m pretty sure it’s my turn—”

“I want to,” Tobio insists, tilting his head so that he can catch Suga's earlobe between his teeth. It’s one of Suga’s weak spots, and sure enough he shudders and covers his mouth to stifle a cry. Tobio rolls the soft flesh against his tongue, then pulls away with a smirk. “Try not to make so much noise this time.”

“Ah—okay.”

Judging by the way Suga gasps when Tobio pushes him back against the tiles, they must be freezing, but he doesn't protest. He's halfway hard against Tobio's thigh, and he stiffens up fast with Tobio's hand on him. There isn’t much room in the shower, but Tobio has just enough space to get down on his knees. 

It makes him feel strangely calm, to take Suga in his mouth and feel fingers gently grasping his wet hair. Tobio sucks him slowly, tasting hot skin and a trace of soap. He's glad of the sound of the shower, which smothers most of Suga's heavy breathing and soft whining sounds. Normally Tobio likes to hear it, but he's too aware of Suga's parents along the hallway. 

“To—Tobio,” Suga gasps after just a couple of minutes. “To-chan, please—I’m gonna come—”

Tobio stays where he is, letting Suga’s dick bump the back of his throat. His fingers tighten in Tobio’s hair, his hips moving restlessly. Wet heat hits the back of his mouth, choking him. Tobio splutters, clutching at Suga’s hips to steady himself. 

“Ahh, hnh—” Suga groans, tugging at his shoulders. “Tobio, please—”

Bracing himself against the shower door, Tobio gets to his feet and reaches for the shower head. Suga catches him before he can rinse his face and drags him into a sloppy kiss. 

“Wait—” Tobio gasps, but Suga kisses him despite his protest, licking his own come off Tobio’s chin. “Ahh, Koushi—”

Suga reaches down, sliding his fingers over Tobio’s stomach. “I don’t know what I did to deserve that,” he mutters, sliding his other hand around the back of Tobio’s neck. “But I’m gonna return the favour this time.”

“That—that’s okay,” Tobio mutters, stilling Suga’s hand. 

“Tobio, don't you want to—”

He shakes his head. “I can't, I'm too nervous.”

Suga snorts loudly. “About my parents? Don't be, they're not unkind at all, and they're very excited to meet you.”

“It's not—” Tobio begins awkwardly, then trails off. He pulls away and steps out of the shower, reaching for the spare towel. “I'm not that anxious about meeting them,” he says quietly, flinching a little when Suga shuts the water off. 

Tobio keeps his back turned while Suga steps out of the shower, clutching the towel around himself pathetically. Suga wraps his wet arms around him from behind, hugging him tight through the fabric. 

“Can you tell me?” he asks softly. “I'd like to help.”

Tobio turns in his arms and Suga releases him, reaching for his own towel. 

“It's my parents,” Tobio admits in a gruff voice. “I've never—I mean, they know I'm gay, but. I’ve never, uh—”

“I'm the first person you've brought home?” Tobio nods, averting his eyes from Suga's face. “Hey,” Suga says gently, reaching up to touch his chin. He turns Tobio's face towards him, his smile gentle. “I'm glad you told me. I know it's scary, but you'll be alright.”

“I, um—I don't know how they'll react.”

Suga grins and stand up on tiptoe to kiss him softly. “Then there's no use worrying, is there?”

The realisation spreads through him slowly, loosening his taut muscles, relaxing his frown. He meets Suga's gaze, finally, stunned by his simple eagerness in the way he views the world. “I guess not?”

“That's a statement, Tobio,” Suga teases. “Not a question.”

Tobio nods. “I guess not. I'll try not to worry.”

They scurry back to Suga's bedroom and throw on some pyjamas; Suga lends him a pair of old sweatpants that are far, far too short for him, but they make Suga laugh so much that Tobio doesn't complain. Then he catches Suga trying to take a photo of him, and things quickly dissolve into a tickle fight on Suga's bed.

“Come on,” Suga says eventually, dragging himself upright and pulling Tobio by his ankle. “We have to show our faces sooner or later, and I'm starving.”

 

 

“Tobio, this is my mom, Chinatsu.”

Tobio bows his head. “Thank you for letting me stay, Mrs Sugawara!” His voice comes out too loud, too desperate—Suga laughs and cuffs him on the shoulder.

“Don’t be so formal,” he says, grinning.

“We're not very traditional, please call me Chinatsu,” Suga’s mother says, smiling fondly at them both. “I’m so happy to meet you at last, Tobio-kun. We hear of little else but you. When Koushi remembers to get in touch, that is.”

Suga tears his eyes away from Tobio to glare at his mother. “I’m not that bad! Besides, I’ve been busy.”

“Mm, busy mooning,” she teases, casting a wink at Tobio. He blinks, embarrassed, but then he catches Suga squirming uncomfortably from the corner of his eye and the corner of his mouth curves into a soft smile. 

“Now I see where you get it from,” he mutters. 

Suga groans and shoves him away. “Don't start that,” he mumbles, turning to Tobio with a rueful smile. “Where's Dad gone anyway?” he asks his mother.

“He had to pick up something from work,” she says, shrugging. “Are you boys hungry? From the sounds of things I'd say you worked up an appetite.”

A long moment of silence follows while her words sink in. Tobio feels his face get hot, shame washing through him.

“Mom!” Suga yells. “I can't believe—you promised not to embarrass Tobio!”

“It's fine,” Tobio mumbles, staring at the table. “I'm very sorry if we disturbed you.” 

Suga groans loudly. “Don't apologise to her, Tobio, I've already been through all that. She's just being nosy.” He turns to glare at his mom who, to Tobio’s surprise, does look somewhat chastened. Tobio can’t imagine telling his parents off like that, but within moments they’re laughing and chatting again as if nothing happened. 

Tobio sits and listens to them talk while Suga helps his mother to prepare breakfast. Chinatsu occasionally asks him questions about himself and his family, and Tobio can’t help but notice the way Suga deflects her every few questions, ensuring that Tobio doesn’t feel like he’s being interrogated. 

Just as the front door opens, Suga sets a bowl in front of Tobio, leaning close to kiss his cheek as he takes the seat beside him. Tobio stares down at the bowl of rice, willing away his blush. He feels helpless and silly around Suga's parents, and he's horrified that they might think their beautiful, intelligent son is dating an idiot. 

The front door shuts and there's a quiet shuffling sound, followed by a cheerful voice. “Hello!”

“Hi, Dad!” Suga yells, reaching for a plate of fish and nudging it closer to Tobio. “Come on, don't be polite, you must be starving.”

Tobio's father steps into the room and beams at them all. He's shorter than Suga by a couple of inches, but his smile is dazzling. 

Suga puts a hand on Tobio's thigh under the table. “Please don't bow,” he mutters. “You'll just embarrass him.” Louder, he says, “Dad! This is Tobio, my boyfriend.”

“I know he's your boyfriend, Kou-chan, you never stop talking about him,” Suga father says pleasantly. Chinatsu smothers a giggle and Suga heaves a sigh. 

“My dad, Junpei,” Suga mutters in his ear. “He's an idiot.” 

“N—nice to meet you, sir,” Tobio stammers, feeling his stomach warm with the thought that Suga talks to his friends and family about him. 

“It's very nice to meet you too, Tobio.” Mr Sugawara kisses his wife and takes a seat at the table. “We're so glad you're here. Koushi’s mother was beginning to despair of him.”

“It's not as if I could just bring someone home from England for the weekend, is it?” Suga grumbles, but he doesn't sound particularly angry. He glances at Tobio, whose chopsticks have paused in mid-air. “Hypothetically, I mean.”

Chinatsu leans over and sets a cup in front of Tobio. “Here, Tobio-kun, have some tea—”

Tobio listens while Suga and his parents talk and squabble good-naturedly. They all take turns to include him in the conversation, but Suga nimbly avoids having Tobio pinned with too many questions, and he rests his hand on Tobio's thigh as he talks, accentuating his words by gesturing wildly with his chopsticks. The memory of this habit had faded in Tobio's mind, and his gut rolls unpleasantly to think about other things he might forget when they go so long without seeing one another. 

Just as he's starting to feel overwhelmed, the conversation wearing thin, Suga grabs both their empty bowls and carries them to the sink. “Alright,” he says, turning to Tobio. “We're gonna go out for a while, then Tobio's parents have invited us to have lunch with them.” He raises his eyebrows at Tobio, checking that all of this is alright with him. 

Tobio nods and offers his thanks again to Suga's parents. They laugh and wave him off gently, and Chinatsu begs him to have dinner with them again if he's back in Torono. 

“Even if Koushi is out of the country, dear, you're welcome anytime.” 

“You just think he's less likely to argue with you than I am,” Suga says, rolling his eyes at her. They laugh and he leans over the table to kiss her cheek. “I'll be back later.”

Junpei clears his throat. “Are we going to see you this visit, Koushi?” Suga glances between Tobio and his parents, but they both laugh before he can find a reply. “Never mind,” Junpei says, gesturing with his chopsticks in much the same way that Suga does. “Go and enjoy yourselves.”

 

 

“They really liked you.”

Tobio frowns. They've only walked as far as the convenience store where Shimada-san used to work, so there's no question that Suga is talking about his parents, but Tobio can't think of anything he did to endear himself to them. “How can you tell?” 

Suga grins and takes his hand. “Twenty-five years of experience.”

“Uh, Koushi,” Tobio mutters, his ears burning. He's already hot from walking in the sun, especially in Yamaguchi's ridiculous jeans. “We're not in England.”

“I know,” Suga says, laughing. After a moment he trails off awkwardly and sighs. “Ah, I see.” He releases Tobio's hand and reaches up to hold the strap of his bag instead. “Sorry, you're right. I didn't think.”

Tobio winces. “Maybe if we were in Tokyo—” he ventures, though he knows that he would never be brave enough.

Suga shakes his head. “It's okay. Do you want to get some jeans? We can get the train to Sendai.”

“Does _everyone_ hate my jeans?” Tobio moans, sending him a look of betrayal. “Are they really that bad?”

“They're your jeans, Tobio,” Suga says in a diplomatic tone of voice. “As your friend I would of course say that you should wear whatever makes you happy.” He finishes and glances up with a mild expression, but Tobio knows him too well to think that he's finished. Sure enough, Suga opens his mouth again. “However. As someone who's concerned with getting you out of your clothes as often as possible, not to mention my specific interest in your ass—”

“Suga!” Tobio hisses, looking around urgently, but nobody is listening and Suga carries on regardless. 

“—then I'd be obliged to tell you that they're horrible and you should do your ass, and me, the favour of replacing them.”

It's in him to be a mature and generous person, Tobio knows, otherwise he'd have murdered Hinata long ago. But even though he knows, objectively, that the jeans are horrible—at least, so people keep telling him—it still hurts a little to hear it from Suga. Maturity goes out the window. Tobio puts his hands in his pockets, realises that he can't because he's wearing the evil skinny jeans, and begins determinedly to sulk.

“Tobio,” Suga says after a minute of walking along in silence. “Tobio!” He sounds a little out of breath, and Tobio realises that he's been walking too fast and leaving Suga to catch up to him. 

Although it's the last thing he wants to do, Tobio slows his pace and lets Suga catch up. “Sorry,” he mutters.

“Tobio, I was only teasing,” Suga says, nudging their arms together. “I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings.”

“They're just jeans,” Tobio replies gruffly. He works his phone out of his pocket and checks the time. “There’s just enough time to go to Sendai, I think. We have to be back before one.”

Suga nods. “Don't worry. I want to make a good impression on your parents.” He makes a thoughtful noise. “I should bring them a gift. Do they like sake?”

For a long moment, Tobio tries to think, but he can’t seem to remember anything about his parents. He’s not even sure what their names are. “Uhh—”

“No matter,” Suga says, laughing. “A gift is about the giving anyway.”

Tobio groans. “God, I hate this, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to put up with all of this just for me.”

After a moment's thoughtful pause, Suga takes his hand again. They're almost at the station so there are a few people around, but it's still early, and things are quiet without the weekday commuters. Even though Tobio's breath catches in his chest and his hands feel clammy, nobody takes any notice of them. 

Suga tugs him close by his arm and he stops short. “Let's get one thing clear right now,” Suga says in his stern voice. “I'll put up with exactly as much as I want to put up with, but I don't need to do any of that with you, okay?” He squeezes Tobio's wrist with both hands and goes on more gently, “I'm not just putting up with things, got it? I like you just the way you are.”

“You're so embarrassing,” Tobio mutters, looking anywhere but at Suga's face for fear that he might spontaneously combust if he does. 

Hinata would yell at him for ruining the moment like that, and Yamaguchi would probably just blink at him like a kicked puppy. Suga, to his relief, just laughs and tugs him away towards the ticket barrier. 

There's a train due in two minutes. Suga lets go of his arm, but they stand so close together that they might as well be holding hands. 

“It's so good to be back,” Suga says, stretching his arms above his head. “I don't even care how warm it is.”

Suga's t-shirt rides up as he stretches, baring a large section of his midriff. Feeling a strange, possessive urge, Tobio grabs the hem at the small of his back and tugs it down again. 

“Why Tobio,” Suga says under his breath as he rocks back onto his heels. “Don't like what you see?”

“Don't want anyone else to see,” he mumbles, folding his arms awkwardly as he turns to glare in the opposite direction. He doesn't have to look to know that Suga is grinning smugly.

 

 

It feels warmer in Sendai, uncomfortably so. They make for the shopping mall straight away, which at least is air conditioned. For a little while they just walk around aimlessly, pointing things out in shop windows, but eventually Suga drags him into a menswear store and starts pointedly looking at jeans until Tobio sighs and joins in. He tells himself it's worth it to get out of Yamaguchi's jeans once and for all. 

While Tobio is changing, it occurs to him that he hasn't even asked yet how long Suga is staying, and that he's supposed to back in Tokyo tonight himself. 

“Koushi?” he tries, his voice tremulous and pathetic inside the little cubicle.

“Mm?” Suga sticks his head in through the curtain and his smile lights up as he runs his eyes shamelessly over Tobio from head to toe. As ever, it’s a struggle to keep a straight face under Suga’s examination, and Tobio turns his face to the side. It doesn’t dissuade Suga in the slightest. “Please tell me you're getting those.”

Tobio glances down at himself. “Oh, yeah, they're comfortable.”

Suga grins. “ _You look tasty_ ,” he says in English. “ _I want to eat you—_ ”

Tobio lurches forward and claps a hand over Suga's mouth. “Don't teach me any more English if you're just going to torture me with it,” he grumbles. Suga nods and Tobio lets his hand drop. He makes an experimental attempt to put his hands in his pockets and smiles a little when it works. Goodbye, skinny jeans. “Um, Sugawara? How long are you here for?” he asks, with his eyes on Suga's feet. 

Suga swipes the curtain to one side and ducks into the changing room with him, swishing the curtain shut behind him. “Six more days.”

Tobio nods, trying to ignore the flutter in his stomach. “And will you—um, do you have to stay—”

“With my parents?” Suga asks, already grinning. “I don't know, do you think you could put up with me in Tokyo for a couple of days?”

Making doubly sure that the curtain is closed, Tobio pushes Suga against the flimsy wall of the cubicle and kisses him, heedless for once of the risk of being overheard. Suga moans softly and grabs Tobio's t-shirt to pull him closer. Tobio runs his fingers over Suga's upper arms. His skin is cool from the air conditioned store, and he shivers slightly at the touch. Tobio cups his face and kisses him more urgently. 

Suga's breath rushes against his cheek as Tobio parts Suga's lips with his tongue. “T—To—” he gasps, turning his face. Tobio bites his jaw and he groans softly. “ _Tobio_ ,” Suga says in a rough whisper. “We can’t do this here.”

“I know,” Tobio mutters reluctantly. He rests their foreheads together momentarily, skimming the pad of his thumb along Suga’s delicate cheekbone, feeling the flutter of his eyelashes. He presses his cheek against Suga’s, sighing against him. “I have to go back tonight. Please come with me?”

“Of course I will.” He feels Suga smile. “My parents will understand, don't worry.” Suga pulls back and kisses Tobio on the cheek before slipping out of his hold. “Come on, we should hurry so I can buy a gift before we catch the train.”

 

 

The walk to Tobio's parents’ house from the station feels far too short. He was worried that they wouldn't make it in time, but in fact they're ten minutes early. Tobio silently nudges Suga's arm with his own, hoping that he'll know it for the gesture of appreciation that he owes. Suga, at least, seems to have some vague idea of what to do in this scenario, even if Tobio has made no effort to help. 

 

_”What even happens when you introduce someone to your parents?”_

_“I think that depends on the parents.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Tobio, don't mind me asking this, but they do know you're gay?”_

_“They know. I didn't—I'm sorry, I've never really told them, not officially. But they know.”_

_“And they know about me?”_

_“They will.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“I'm sorry.”_

_“It's okay, Tobio.”_

The open window releases the intriguing scent of something cooking. He hesitates, his nose wrinkling as he processes bewilderment. 

“What is it?” Suga asks, quietly amused. 

“I think my mom is cooking,” Tobio says, frowning at him. 

Suga smirks. “Is that unusual?”

Tobio gives him a stern look. “Very.”

“Maybe they're nervous too.”

Tobio frowns again. “Hmm.”

Suga tugs on his sleeve when Tobio reaches into his pocket for the key. Without thinking, Tobio ducks his head to listen, but Suga just kisses him lightly on his jaw, then turns away again. 

“It'll be alright,” he murmurs.

Tobio nods. If he was anyone else, he probably wouldn't know that Suga is nervous, but his smile lacks its usual ease, and he’s holding his upper carriage stiffly, shoulders locked. 

“Yeah,” Tobio says quietly, pressing his palm against the small of Suga’s back for a moment. “It’ll be fine.”

“Tobio?” his mother calls as soon as he steps through the door.

“It's me, Mom,” he yells, herding Suga inside. 

She appears in the hallway, smiling nervously. 

“Mrs Kageyama,” Suga says brightly. Tobio can feel the force of his smile even without seeing it. He bows neatly, his elbow brushing Tobio's hip, and Tobio turns in time to see him straighten and brush the hair out of his eyes. The gesture is familiar and beloved, and catches Tobio right in his chest like a needle pushing deep. He regrets with a sudden, rending pain that he doesn't have the words to tell Suga how much he means. 

“I'm so happy to meet you at last,” Suga says, taking a step forward. He bows his head again, just a little, and offers Tobio's mother the gift wrapped box. “Thank you very much for inviting me.”

Tobio's mother looks at him with faint surprise, and Tobio has to work hard not to smirk at her. Whatever she expected Tobio's boyfriend to be, Suga is clearly not it. He feels himself puff up a little at the knowledge that he is exceeding their expectations at something other than volleyball. 

“Mom,” he says, nerves giving his voice an unnatural loudness that belies the tremble underneath. “This is Sugawara Koushi. My boyfriend.” 

“It's lovely to meet you, Sugawara-kun,” she says softly, inclining her head. “Thank you for the gift.”

Suga ruffles the back of his hair and smiles awkwardly. “It’s just sake, I hope that's okay. My mother would skin me if she knew I forgot to bring you something.” 

To Tobio's surprise, his mother gives a throaty laugh, and if it sounds a little stilted, he can at least tell that it's genuine. The anxious knot of tension in his stomach loosens minutely. 

“Oh, Tobio-chan, you bought some jeans!” she exclaims in delight. Tobio catches the way her eyes flit approvingly to Suga and he scowls at the thought of her attributing it entirely to Suga’s influence. He could go and shop for jeans by himself if he wanted to. “I thought you might be late when you said you were going to Sendai.”

Tobio opens his mouth to say something rude, but Suga thankfully gets in before him. “I have to credit my mother with that one too,” he says with a bashful smile. “If she knew I showed up late to meet Tobio’s parents, I don’t think she’d ever forgive me.”

They sit at the table while she pours them cups of tea, and questions Suga gently about his studies. It's easy. It's almost _nice_. Suga seems completely at ease, of course, because charming parents is one of his special skills. 

“I’m going to fetch your father in,” Tobio’s mother says after a few minutes. “He’s in the garden, he must not realise you’re here.” She crosses the room and steps out through the open screen door.

“Hey,” Suga murmurs, leaning toward him. “Are you okay?”

Tobio nods silently, but his back stiffens when he hears his parents talking in low voices right outside. His hand is resting on the edge of the table, and Suga presses the backs of their wrists together for just a moment before slipping off his chair.

“See, Tobio and Sugawara-kun are already here,” Tobio’s mother is saying, and Tobio has the brief, stupid urge to laugh at the funny parallel of _both_ their fathers making a delayed entrance to the proceedings. He decides to ask Suga later if this is normal practice in these situations. He turns in his chair in time to see Suga bow politely. 

“Thank you for inviting me, Mr Kageyama, I'm honoured to meet Tobio's parents.”

If Tobio's father is surprised at all, he hides it pretty well. “Sugawara-kun?” he says gruffly. “I think I've met your father.”

“Well he's certainly memorable,” Suga says, laughing softly. 

An awkward silence follows the exchange and Tobio wishes, not for the first time, that he wasn’t completely awkward and useless and could think of something to say. 

“Well!” Tobio’s mother says into the quiet space between them all. “I hope you came hungry.”

The conversation is easier when they're all distracted by food, but not by much. Tobio's father barely says a word, and Tobio finds himself falling silent in response. Suga and his mother valiantly attempt to keep things going, but Tobio tunes out before long, letting their familiar voices lull him while his mind wanders to practice drills.

Suga pats him on the back suddenly and Tobio snaps back to reality. “Huh?”

“I was just asking how you met, Tobio-chan,” his mother says, covering her worried look with a smile. 

“Oh,” Tobio says, casting a glance at Suga, who smirks at him playfully. Tobio rolls his eyes. “I've told you, we were at Karasuno together. Sugawara was my senpai.”

“Oh! Sugawara-kun, you were on the volleyball team, of course. I knew your name was familiar.”

“Did Tobio talk about me?” Suga asks, but he's still watching Tobio. His eyes are soft, and Tobio finds that he doesn't want to look away, but he can still feel his father's steely silent presence on the other side. 

Tobio's mother is laughing quietly, and he realises too late that this might be embarrassing. “I mean, if I heard anything other than ‘volleyball practice’, ‘Hinata’ and ‘dumbass’—”

“Mom!”

“—then it was definitely about you, Sugawara-kun.”

Suga laughs loudly, thoroughly delighted with his discovery. “Oh dear,” he says, rubbing at his eye with one knuckle. “Hopefully nothing _too_ scathing.”

“Of course not!” she says, grinning at Tobio as if she hasn't just betrayed him. “I think it's terribly romantic to fall for your senpai—”

“Mom, no—”

“I was in love with the head of the school council when I was in my first year of high school.” She giggles at Tobio's mortified expression. “He even walked me home one time, because it was raining and I'd forgotten my umbrella—”

“I doubt they want to hear about that, Mikachan.” 

The three of them look around in surprise at Tobio's father. His expression makes it seem as if he's just swallowed something foul, and Tobio's gut turns unpleasantly. 

“I don't mind,” Suga ventures cheerfully, smiling at Tobio's mother. “Although it's not as if Tobio and I had any idea of getting together back then.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

Suga looks surprised but he covers it with a smile, sunny but fake. “Well, of course,” he says, his politeness becoming a little strained. “Tobio was only fifteen when we met.” 

“So,” Tobio’s father continues with startling determination. “When did this start?” 

Tobio throws his dad a look of bewildered rage. “Why does that matter?” he snarls. 

“That's okay,” Suga says, resting his hand lightly on Tobio's knee. “When Tobio was in England last year for the volleyball tournament. I've been studying there for the past three years, and we happened to run into one another.”

Tobio's father clears his throat. “I remember. You lost that one,” he says to Tobio. 

A soft sound escapes from Tobio's throat and Suga's fingers grip his knee more tightly. 

“His team lost,” Suga says, with—at least to Tobio's ears—barely restrained annoyance. “Tobio only played one set because of his injury, and even then he was the best player in that entire hall.”

“Oh, Sugawara-kun,” Tobio's mother says quickly. “We know—”

“So you think it's fair, do you? My son spending all his time and money on going halfway round the world to see a friend? For a relationship he can't even tell anyone about?”

Tobio's chopsticks slip from his loose grasp and clatter against the surface of the table. He curls his hands into fists. His knee feels strange and he realises that Suga has withdrawn his hand. 

“Ichirou!” Tobio's mother says, sounding appalled. “Apologise to the boys!” 

“No,” Suga says softly. “No, that's okay.”

Tobio's voice cracks when he tries to speak. “K—Koushi—”

Suga gives him a wan smile. “It isn't fair that Tobio has to hide who he is. Just like falling in love with someone in another country isn't fair.” He pushes his bowl forward and bows low over the edge of the table. “Thank you for the food. I'm sorry, but I think I should go.” 

Tobio's mother startles to her feet. “Oh, Sugawara-kun—” She glares at her husband. “Really, you don't need to go, you've barely arrived—”

Suga stands and puts his hand on Tobio's shoulder, squeezing gently. “Would you like me to wait for you to get your things, or shall I wait outside?” 

“Uh,” Tobio mutters, too dizzy and furious to process what's happening. “Suga—" 

“I'll wait outside,” Suga says softly, giving Tobio's shoulder another squeeze before letting go. “I have a couple of phone calls to make anyway.” Again, he bows politely and thanks Tobio's parents for the invitation and the meal before walking over to the door to retrieve his shoes. 

“Ichirou!” Tobio's mother scolds, but his father doesn't seem to notice. He gets to his feet, holding his rice bowl, and walks over to the other door before disappearing back into the garden. The front door closes quietly as Suga leaves. 

“I'm—I'll pack my things,” Tobio says, looking around in a daze to find he's the only one still sitting there. 

“Tobio—”

He waves her off and walks over to his room. He didn't bring much with him, so it doesn't take long to stuff everything in his backpack. He's still wearing Yamaguchi's shirt from last night, so he folds it into the carrier bag with the skinny jeans and slithers into a clean t-shirt. 

There's a soft knock on the door. 

“Tobio-chan?”

“Come in, Mom,” he huffs, trying and failing to fasten his backpack. “Ugh.”

The door slides quietly and she steps inside. Tobio doesn't look at her, so he flinches when she reaches out to touch his wrist. 

“Sweetheart—”

Tobio is crying before he knows it, his shoulders heaving and his face scrunching up in an ugly mess. She turns him around and pulls him into her arms, shushing him gently while she reaches up to stroke his hair. “Oh, Tobio, I'm sorry that didn't go well,” she says softly. “He's just getting used to the idea, that's all, and I think Sugawara-kun is the nicest young man I've—”

“Don't,” he begs her in a thick, broken voice. “Please don't.”

She sighs and hugs him tighter. Her fingers skim through the hair at the back of his neck and he lets himself be comforted by it. It's a long time since he hugged either one of his parents. Suga probably hugs his parents all the time; they seem like huggers. 

“We both love you, Tobio-chan,” she whispers. “And we're both proud of you.”

“Why—why did he—eh—even invite Koushi,” Tobio gasps through his tears. “If—if he just wanted—”

Tobio’s mother pulls back and grabs his shoulders firmly. She has to look up so much now to meet his eyes; it makes him feel, strangely, very young. Like the world is giving him more than he’s ready to take. 

“We both wanted to meet Sugawara-kun,” she says firmly. “Your father is just having some difficulty with this. He doesn’t know how to behave around his son’s boyfriend—”

“The same way as if Suga was my girlfriend,” Tobio snaps, though he directs his glare off to one side, unable to look her in the eye. 

She sighs and reaches up to brush his hair behind his ear. “You’re so alike, you know—”

Tobio flinches away from her. “Don’t say that.”

“But I—”

“No,” Tobio snaps, pulling away. His hands are shaking. Drawing in a deep breath, he wipes his face with the back of his wrist and turns around to pick up his bag.

“Tobio, please,” his mother says in a wavering voice. “I didn’t mean to upset you.” She folds and unfolds her fingers nervously. “Please—please apologise to Sugawara-kun for me, and for your father.”

Tobio scowls. “He can apologise himself.” 

His mother sighs, finally reaching the end of her patience. “And I hope he will,” she says crossly. “But in the meantime, I want you to tell Sugawara-kun how sorry I am, and that he’s welcome here anytime. I don’t care what your father says, I can see how much you care about him.”

Tobio nods reluctantly. “Okay.”

 

 

Suga is waiting for him at the end of the street. He's sitting on a low wall, staring at the dark screen of his phone, while a small grey cat weaves around his ankles. Tobio hesitates for a moment, struck by how at home Suga seems wherever he is. He looks like a painting of a young man, far too still and beautiful to be the real thing. Tobio shakes himself and takes a few steps closer.

“Sugawara,” he says quietly. 

Suga pushes himself up slowly, his head bowed. “Please forgive me,” he says in a low, uneven voice. “I shouldn't have argued with your family, that was unforgivably rude of me. I'm sorry, Tobio—”

“What are you saying?” Tobio yells. The cat darts away from them with a reproachful look, but Tobio ignores it and grabs Suga by his shoulders. “Don't apologise, Suga-san. It's me who should apologise.”

Suga frowns up at him. “Oh, Tobio,” he says softly. He lifts one hand to touch Tobio’s cheek, brushing past the corner of his eye, where the skin is still raw and swollen. “I’m so sorry.”

The thing Tobio wants most is the put his arms around Suga and, preferably, not have to let go again. But he can still feel his parents’ stare on his back, so he grabs Suga’s wrist instead and pulls him along in the direction of the station. 

“Come on.”

“Where are we going?”

Tobio groans. “ _Anywhere_.”

Suga clicks his tongue thoughtfully. “I, um. I called Yamaguchi-kun while you were inside. He can meet us for a drink in twenty minutes.”

Tobio looks over his shoulder, torn between relief and mortification. “What? Why? We just saw him last night.”

“Well,” Suga says, smirking slightly. “You have to give his clothes back, don’t you? And I thought—” Suga hesitates, and Tobio realises he’s seeing the _real_ reason now. “I wasn’t sure you’d want to come back to my parents’ house, I thought you and Tadashi—”

“You found me a babysitter.”

Suga has the good grace to flush. “I wasn’t thinking of it like that, Tobio.”

Tobio huffs. “No, it's okay,” he says, forcing himself to be calm. “That's probably a good idea.” The tendons of Suga's wrist flex against his hand and he loosens his grasp. “Thank you. I wish—fuck, never mind, let's go.”

Yamaguchi is waiting for them outside the entrance to the bakery, though he looks a little disappointed when he catches sight of them, and he lays it on thick when they get close. 

“Ah, Kageyama-kun, no skinny jeans?” He slides his gaze to Suga. “They didn't do it for you, Sugawara-san?”

Tobio punches him. 

“H—hey!” Yamaguchi protests, leaning back out of his reach. He grins. “Only trying to help.” 

“I know it may come as a surprise, Yama-kun,” Suga says in his low, teasing voice that means danger. “But Kageyama-kun is pretty good at getting laid.”

“I hate you both,” Tobio mutters, shoving the carrier bag of clothes at Yamaguchi's chest. “Call me when you're free, okay?” he adds, turning to Suga, who nods and clasps his hand briefly. 

“I won't be long.”

Rather than watch him leave, Tobio turns and marches into the bakery, leaving Yamaguchi to follow him. He goes right to the counter to order a milkshake and a really big slice of cream cake, not looking up until Yamaguchi reaches over him with his credit card.

“Let me get this one, Tobio-kun,” he says, clapping Tobio on the shoulder. “You should sit down, you look scary.”

Grumbling, Tobio goes to the corner of the room and throws himself into a seat. He feels angry, now, whereas back at his parents’ house he felt mostly numb. Yamaguchi finishes flirting with the waitress and comes over to the table with their drinks, sitting down directly opposite Tobio and fixing him with a sympathetic look.

“No,” Tobio says, quiet but firm as he reaches for his milkshake.

“I didn’t ask.”

Tobio glares at him. “You were going to.”

“Well if Suga thought you wouldn’t want to talk about it he’d have called Hinata to distract you,” Yamaguchi replies with a pointed look. “So?”

“So what,” Tobio mutters, shrugging. “I’m sure Suga-san told you everything over the phone.”

Yamaguchi sighs and rolls his eyes. “Kageyama, the whole idea behind sharing your feelings is to share them. Sugawara-san gave me the basics, but I want to know how you’re doing.” 

The waitress brings over his cake and Tobio picks up his fork, intent on ignoring any attempts at discussing his _feelings_.

“And,” Yamaguchi continues, undeterred. “I guess the other reason Suga might have called me is because I’m bisexual.”

Tobio stops chewing. “And—you’ve taken a guy home before?” Yamaguchi nods. “How was it?”

“Not great,” he replies, wincing. “I mean, it could have gone worse, but my parents don’t get it. I don’t think they mind, it’s just that they’re convinced I’ll end up with a girl and get married someday. And, yeah, maybe I will.” He shrugs. “Maybe I won’t.”

“Maybe you should,” Tobio mutters, stabbing the cake slice viciously with his fork. “At least you have the option, I bet it would make things easier.”

“Do you really, Tobio-kun?”

Tobio sighs and shovels a large forkful of cake into his mouth, speaking with his mouth full. “I should’ve asked for Hinata instead.”

Yamaguchi laughs, attracting the approving eye of the waitress, not that he’s looking to notice her. “Hinata would still make you talk about it, just at twice the volume.” 

As usual, with his friends, Tobio submits himself to fate. “Fine.”

It’s a relief, after all, to whine about his parents for an hour until Suga calls to say that he’s ready. Yamaguchi is calm and sympathetic, but doesn’t let him wallow in his misery, not that Tobio would expect him to. 

“Don't be mad, Tobio,” Yamaguchi says at length, measuring his words carefully. “I'm not saying I agree with your father's behavior, but I can see what your mother meant about your similarities.”

Tobio's head snaps up. “What.”

“Hear me out, okay?” Yamaguchi says quickly, raising his hands. “It sounds to me like he was feeling awkward and confused, not cruel.” Yamaguchi ruffles his hair in thought and sighs. “I don't know, I'm just thinking back to my dad's reaction. He just couldn't understand, you know? Maybe your dad is the same.” He gestures to Tobio with his straw. “And when _you_ don't understand something, you get all sullen and grumpy about it.”

“Ah—” Tobio begins, ready to get angry, but then Yamaguchi's words sink in and he deflates a little. “Yeah, well,” he mumbles, grudging. “Even if that's true, he was still a jerk to Suga. I'm not forgiving him for that.”

Yamaguchi grins. “You and Suga-san are so protective of each other, I love it.”

Tobio blushes and smirks at the same time. “Shut up, Tadashi.”

 

 

Suga seems a little subdued when they reunite, but he brightens quickly in Yamaguchi's company. Tobio offers to carry Suga’s bag for him which finally gets him a glimpse of Suga's unimpressed look, betraying the weariness beneath his bright persona. 

“Don't be stubborn,” Tobio complains, before Suga gets the chance. “I owe you.”

It's clear that Suga wants to argue; his brow creases slightly and his pretty mouth pinches thin, but he just sighs and passes the bag over with a shrug. “Alright. Thank you, Tobio.”

“It was good to see you again, Sugawara-san,” Yamaguchi says, touching Suga's shoulder gently. “Don't stay away so long next time, alright?”

“Ah, Yamaguchi,” Suga murmurs, pulling him into a hug. “Thank you so much for everything.”

Yamaguchi pats him on the back between his shoulder blades. “Ah, well, you know,” he sighs, grinning at Tobio over Suga’s shoulder. “Once a captain…”

Leaving Torono feels a little anticlimactic after their rowdy departure from the bar the night before, but they’ve already said goodbye to everyone that matters. A part of Tobio wants to suggest that they walk past Karasuno, but he suspects that it would feel dull and small, and he’s content to keep it in his memory. Coach Ukai once confessed to him that he turned down the idea of coaching them at first because he didn’t want to spoil the nostalgia he had for the place with the reality it had become. Tobio didn’t really understand about that until now, but even thinking about revisiting the gym or the clubroom, where he spent so many hours agonising over his feelings for Suga, feels like a strange kind of torture. 

From where they are, it’s a short walk to the station. Suga drifts automatically toward a bench on the platform, and when Tobio sits beside him he leans heavily.

“Still tired?” Tobio asks, putting an arm around him.

Suga nods, though his reply is interrupted by a mournful yawn. 

When they finally get on the bullet train, Suga crashes completely. Tobio lets Suga make a nest of jackets in his lap, and idly strokes his hair as he dozes away the majority of their journey. 

Tobio steers them straight for a cab on the other end, though Suga fortunately revives enough to get in and out of it by himself. He’s bubbling with energy by the time they reach Tobio’s apartment, chattering excitedly about everything they pass, even when it’s mostly boring residential streets. 

“Ahh, it’s nice to be back here,” he says when they reach Tobio’s apartment. “Christmas feels like so long ago.”

“Yeah,” Tobio murmurs, unlocking the door slowly. He couldn’t sleep on the train and he’s finally feeling the exhaustion of the night before. 

“You look tired,” Suga says as he helps drag his bag inside. “I’ll run out and get something to make dinner.”

Tobio shakes his head and grabs Suga’s wrist, tugging him inside. “Let’s get takeout,” he says quietly, putting his arms around Suga’s waist. “I don’t want you to go anywhere.”

Suga nods and tucks Tobio’s head into the curve of his shoulder. “Okay,” he says gently. “Let’s take a shower and then we can order something.”

 

 

Tobio naps on the couch briefly while they wait for their food to be delivered. He wakes with his head in Suga’s lap and Suga’s fingers in his hair, and he groans loudly because he never wants to move ever, but Suga is laughing and gently but firmly pushing him away.

They watch something stupid on TV while they eat, curled up together on the couch in their PJs. The strange pressure that has been growing in Tobio’s chest all day feels strong enough now to choke him, and eventually he unhooks his arm from Suga’s shoulder and flips the TV off.

“Everything alright?” Suga asks, sitting up with an exaggerated stretch. “Time for bed?”

“Koushi—”

“Let's go sightseeing tomorrow. I bet you've never done that since you moved here, have you?”

Tobio shrugs. “It’s all tourist traps, everything’s expensive. Koushi—”

“I’ll treat you! There are plenty of things here that I’ve never done either, we can—”

“ _Koushi_ ,” Tobio snaps, startling Suga into silence. 

Suga tilts his head and a delicate crease forms between his eyebrows. He knows, unfortunately, just how much more effective it is to meet Tobio with silence, and it only takes maybe three seconds of awkwardly avoiding Suga’s carefully non-judgmental expression before Tobio grimaces and looks down at his hands.

“Sorry,” he mutters, speaking to his lap. He twists his fingers together, noticing for the first time that his knuckles are dry and cracked despite the humid weather. “I just—I really need to tell you something.”

“Oh?”

“What you said this morning.”

Tobio picks at a flake of dry skin on his knuckle. He’s surprised when Suga reaches over and covers his hands with one of his own. Suga’s own hands are soft and he curls his fingers around Tobio’s. 

“You don’t have to tell me,” Suga whispers, leaning closer. “You don’t have to say it, Tobio. But of course I’ll listen, if that’s what you want.”

“I just—” Tobio mutters, wincing. “You said, of course you—you love me. I don’t understand how you can be so sure, how—” He breaks off, shaking his head. “I don’t get it. I wanna be sure, but I’m not.”

Suga just smiles at him, bittersweet and gentle. “Everybody is different. But you want to know a secret?” Tobio nods and Suga huffs gently, rubbing his thumb over Tobio’s knuckles. “Nobody is really sure, not all the time. I know how I feel, but I still doubt myself sometimes.”

For a moment, Tobio feels something like dread settle in his gut. “Then—then what do you do?” he whispers tightly. 

“Have you ever heard the idea that if you wonder whether you’re insane, then you’re not really? Because you still have the faculty to question it?” It sounds familiar; Tobio shrugs. “Well, I kind of think of love the same way,” Suga says, reaching up to brush Tobio’s hair out of his eyes. “I think you have to wonder about it sometimes, and if you still feel the same, then you know that it’s real.”

With a helpless sigh, Tobio lifts the hand that isn’t occupied and wraps his arm around Suga’s neck. He presses the words he wants to say into Koushi’s skin, whispering them against his neck and shoulder and sticking them down with his tongue and teeth.

It doesn't take long to become something more. Suga shudders when Tobio sucks a love bite into his shoulder, and his hands slip under Tobio's t-shirt to press against his back. 

“Tobio—” Suga groans in his ear, pressing their chests tight together. “Let me go down on you, please? I can't stop thinking about it, I want to taste you—” 

“Yeah,” Tobio gasps against his lips, moving in to kiss him. “Yeah, yeah, please—”

Suga pushes him onto his back on the couch, grabbing his sweatpants and tugging. Tobio lifts his hips and Suga jerks them down just enough to get at his dick. 

“Ah, _gorgeous_ ,” Suga moans, stroking his stomach with the flat of his palm.

Tobio blushes a little, but he’s getting used to being embarrassed by Suga’s attention, and it’s easier to endure than it used to be. 

“You were so gorgeous last night,” he murmurs, crouching between Tobio’s legs. He strokes Tobio’s dick gently, pressing it with the heel of his hand to get him hard. “I wish I could’ve taken a picture, I’ve never seen you like that.”

“It—it was so good, Koushi,” Tobio mutters, moving his hand to Suga’s hair. “I love it when you fuck me.”

Suga hums encouragingly. “Keep talking,” he says softly, and bends forward to take Tobio in his mouth. 

Tobio moans, his fingers clenching in Suga’s hair before he can stop himself. It’s been such a long time, and no amount of jerking off really makes up for _this_.

“Uhh,” he says, intelligently. “I—fuck, I really love your mouth.”

Suga grabs hold of his hips and swallows him deeper, his eyes fluttering closed in apparent ecstasy. 

“Ahh,” Tobio moans, pushing his fingers through Suga’s hair. “Ko—Koushi—” 

Humming encouragingly, Suga flicks his gaze up to Tobio’s face, his eyebrows heavy with expectation. His gaze lingers for several moments before lowering to his task once more. Tobio knows him at least well enough to interpret that look: Suga wants him to talk. He swallows down a bubble of anxiety and tries to scrape some sense out of the collapsing corners of his brain. It’s hard to even think with Suga’s mouth on him, let alone come up with something to say. 

“A—a guy hit on me last week,” he says, tightening his fingers in Suga’s hair. 

Suga doesn’t stop what he’s doing, but he changes the rhythm; slower, quieter, like maybe he wants to hear this. Tobio shuts his eyes with a groan.

“He—ah, there, there, _yeah_ —” Tobio jams his foot against the back of the couch and pushes his hips up without really meaning to. Suga catches him and pushes him back into the couch cushions, his fingers digging into Tobio’s thighs. Even after Tobio settles, arching his back but keeping his ass on the couch, Suga leaves his fingertips where they are, pinching into the flesh of Tobio’s thighs right under his ass. He gets it. _Keep talking._

“I—I was on the train,” Tobio gasps. He arches his back again and releases his sweaty grasp on Suga’s hair, moving to grab at the edge of the couch instead. “I—oh god, I was watching a game on my phone—”

Suga sits up for a moment, replacing his mouth with his right hand. He wipes his face with the back of his wrist and smirks. Tobio can’t stop looking at his lips. 

“Volleyball?” Suga asks, as if he needs to. Tobio nods and he laughs. “Of course you watch volleyball on the train.”

As he laughs, Suga rubs his thumb through the spit and semen on the head of Tobio’s dick and spreads it around roughly. Tobio’s breath catches in his throat. 

“So what happened?”

“The—oh god, Koushi—uh, the train—was crowded—” Tobio gasps, breaking off to bite back a groan. Suga pushes up Tobio’s shirt and strokes his stomach with his fingertips, before leaning forward to chase the touch with his mouth. Tobio watches him work his way downward until he’s pulling Tobio’s dick into his mouth again. “I—I didn’t notice at first,” Tobio continues in a shaky voice. “This guy got up really close to me. Not—not in a creepy way, really, he—uh, he didn’t try and touch me, just stood close enough that he could have—”

Suga makes a noise deep in his throat and pulls Tobio up by his hips, forcing himself to choke on Tobio’s dick. Tobio moans loudly and his fingers scrabble at the couch cushion underneath him. 

“He—he followed me from the train,” Tobio sobs, feeling his hips jerk of their own accord. Suga doesn’t seem to mind. “I stopped—I wanted a coffee. He came—paid for my drink—”

Suga moans, encouraging him, and Tobio covers his face. 

“I—I told him to back off because I'm already seeing someone—”

Suga snorts loudly, pulling himself off Tobio with a loud gasp of laughter. “Oh my god,” he splutters, covering his mouth to hide his giggles. “Oh my god of _course_ you did.”

Tobio flushes indignantly. “Well—what was I supposed to say?” he snaps. “What would _you_ have said?”

“I don't know,” Suga says, shrugging one shoulder delicately. “Was he hot?”

“What!”

Tobio surges up from the couch and tackles Suga onto his back. They land halfway off the couch cushions, teetering on the edge, and Suga yelps as they over balance and slither uselessly to the floor together. 

“Tobio!” Suga gasps, fighting to sit up. 

“Don't,” Tobio growls, grabbing Suga's wrists and pinning them to the floor. 

“Ah—hey—!” Suga struggles but Tobio is stronger. He puts his weight on Suga's arms, holding him down. Suga rears up against him, jamming his hips against Tobio's. 

“Tobio—” Suga groans. “Come on, I'm just teasing, there's no need to be jealous.”

Tobio scowls at him. “I’m not _jealous_.”

Suga’s mouth opens a little. Tobio watches the tip of his tongue poke out to wet his lip. He shudders at the sight of it; Tobio wants Suga's mouth back on his dick. 

“You're jealous,” Suga says. His tone is soft and curious, no hint of judgement. 

Tobio scowls. “If I was,” he says in a hoarse voice. “What should I do? So that you know you're mine.”

Suga's eyes widen, and Tobio prays that he's read this correctly, and Suga isn't as frightened as he looks. Tobio knows he gets possessive, but he's never really said as much to Suga. The few times Suga has mentioned someone else, he quickly picked up that Tobio was sulking, and pulled him out of his bad mood with teasing and reassurances. But now that he's _here_ , Tobio needs more.

“Tobio,” Suga whispers, flexing his wrists against Tobio's grasp. 

“I—I don't know what I should do,” he confesses in a small voice.

Suga arches his back and licks his mouth again, his dark eyes going unfocused and glassy. “Fuck my mouth.”

Nodding, Tobio slides forward, sitting up on his knees so that he straddles Suga's chest. He still hasn't pulled up his sweatpants and his dick bounces a few centimetres above Suga's parted lips. 

Suga sticks his tongue out to lick at the head of Tobio's dick. He strains his neck forward, his expression determined, but it's just a little too far for him to reach. He flops back against the floor with a disappointed huff. 

“Tobio,” he murmurs, low with reproach.

Tobio just nods, frozen in place. He doesn't know how to explain that Suga's gaze on him makes his insides quiver, or how a part of him is certain that he'll love Suga for the rest of his life, while the rest isn't sure what loving someone is even supposed to feel like. Suga's parted lips make his fingers tremble; they're full and pink with the potential for easy words and kisses, things that Tobio is still learning how to give. 

“Tobio?”

He shifts his hands, pushing Suga's wrists together against the floor and pinning them both with his left hand. 

“Do you want someone else, Koushi?” he murmurs, hoping Suga won't notice that his voice is shaking.

Suga shakes his head. “I want you.” 

Tobio shuffles forward on his knees and wraps his free hand around his dick. “Maybe—hold my wrist?” he says, adjusting his grip on Suga's hands. “Pinch me if you want me to stop.”

“Ah—okay,” Suga murmurs, already straining to close his lips around Tobio's dick. 

Tobio lets him take it, shifting his weight forward again and watching himself slip into Suga's mouth. Suga moans loudly and swallows around him, his eyes fluttering closed once more. 

Tobio's knuckles bump against Suga's mouth and he groans softly. “Fuck.”

Suga moans encouragingly, going loose and placid under Tobio’s weight. His hands grips Tobio's wrist gently, assurance that he can still signal if he needs to stop. 

Grounding his knees against the floor, Tobio starts to move slowly, rocking his hips just a little. He can’t take his eyes off Suga’s face, watching his pale eyebrows draw in, his expression tensing into a frown of concentration. 

It doesn't take long for Tobio's thighs to start aching but it doesn't take him long to get close to coming either, easily undone by the sight of Suga's pretty face screwed up in pleasurable agony; the sight of his rose petal mouth stretched in willing supplication.

Suga does something with his tongue that makes Tobio's hips snap forward, his eyes roll back in his head. He groans loudly, feeling hot and shivery at the sensation of his orgasm itching at the surface. 

“Koushi,” he gasps, shuddering. He tries to push himself upright, releasing his grip on Suga's wrists. Tobio's pretty sure he should _ask_ before shooting off in the back of Suga's throat, but as soon as his hands are free, Suga grabs Tobio's hips and holds him firmly in place. 

Tobio swears. “Koushi—I'm gonna come, I'm—”

Suga grunts and pushes his nose into Tobio's abdomen, swallowing around his cock. 

Tobio drops his weight forward onto his hands when he starts to come. His legs shake, going so weak that he almost collapses, holding himself up on his arms. “Oh fuck, oh fuck,” he mutters under his breath, a quiet little mantra that doesn’t begin to describe the effect Suga has on him. A drop of sweat rolls down the side of his neck and Tobio pushes himself back on his heels, reaching up to wipe the side of his face with the back of his wrist. 

“Um—thank you?”

“Why is that a question?” Suga asks him, his laughter a little hoarse. His hands are still on Tobio’s hips; his fingers stroke over his hipbones lovingly. “No need to thank me.”

Tobio lets out a little uneven laugh and watches Suga grin in response. “Then,” he says, hoping it sounds sexy and not _stupid_ , “let me thank you another way?”

__

__

__They wake up early the next day at Suga’s insistence. The promise of Suga’s cooking, not to mention another round of shower sex, turn out to be surprisingly successful motivators._ _

__When they’re finally fed, clean, and able to take their hands off each other long enough to get dressed, they head out and act like tourists for the day._ _

__Suga has it all planned out; they walk to the shrine near to Tobio’s apartment, the one he’s seen from his window but never thought to visit. After they’re done sweating at the top of the steps and saying a prayer at the offertory box, Suga grabs his hand and drags him on to the next destination._ _

__At lunch they find a café that Suga has heard of from friends and wanted to try, and it isn’t until Tobio stands in line to order and runs his eyes over the display of fancy cakes that he realises what day it is._ _

__There’s a present for Suga waiting back at the apartment, wrapped and then abandoned when Tobio’s trip had to be cancelled. So he did one thing right at least, but it seems a little pointless with the realisation that he and Suga have been walking around together all day and Tobio hasn’t even thought to wish him a happy birthday yet._ _

__He wants to rush back to the table and say it right away, but he doesn’t want Suga to know that he’d forgotten. Tobio imagines Suga’s laugh when he finds out and colours slightly, both embarrassed and pleased by the thought._ _

__“Can I help you, sir?”_ _

__Tobio starts, looking up sharply at the girl behind the counter. “One of those,” he says, jabbing his finger to point at a little dark chocolate and yuzu-flavoured gateaux. He’s not sure if Suga even likes yuzu, so he points at a fluffy cream slice as well, already doubting himself as he orders one._ _

__Suga, sugar-fiend that he is, eats them both._ _

__

__

__It’s late when they finally stagger—literally—back into Tobio’s apartment. Tobio has a training session tomorrow, which is going to be hell after all this walking around, but he doesn’t mind so much when Suga slumps against him in the hallway of his apartment and presses a soft, lazy kiss against the side of his neck._ _

__“Thank you, Tobio,” he murmurs, practically purring when Tobio wraps tired arms around him and tugs him close._ _

__“For what?”_ _

__Suga smiles and squeezes him around the waist. “For the best birthday, of course.”_ _

__Tobio nuzzles his face into Suga’s hair and doesn’t even complain that Suga didn’t let him say happy birthday first. “I already don’t want you to go back,” he says quietly instead._ _

__Suga is quiet for a long moment before he replies, his voice slightly muffled in Tobio’s chest. “It’s not for long, now,” he says, his voice low and reluctant. “I—don’t know when, exactly. But it won’t be too much longer. Just a few months.”_ _

__“Okay,” Tobio murmurs. He kisses Suga’s forehead and pulls back a little. “Do you want your present?”_ _

__Suga’s eyes light up. “I have a present?”_ _

__“I’m not _that_ bad of a boyfriend,” Tobio says, sounding disgruntled. _ _

__“Mm,” Suga hums, pushing his hands under Tobio’s t-shirt and spreading warm hands on his back. “Who’s been saying you’re a bad boyfriend, hm?”_ _

__Tobio shrugs, glancing off to one side. “Nobody. Hinata—”_ _

__“Hinata’s a serial dater,” Suga says before he can get going. He leans up and kisses the end of Tobio’s nose. “It’s up to you what a relationship means to you.”_ _

__Tobio nods. “Yeah, I know.” He pulls away slightly, shrugging off his discomfort. “Do you want it or not?”_ _

__Suga grins at him and holds out his hands._ _

__Letting himself smile back, Tobio goes into his room and takes the package out from under the bed. It seems a silly and insignificant gift now, considering that Suga has flown halfway around the world to be here and surprise him, but Tobio doesn't want to seem as inept as he feels._ _

__Regardless of whether it's a good present or not, Suga tears into the wrapping excitedly, his face lighting up when the soft material spills out of the paper into his hands._ _

__“Oh,” he says softly, running his fingers over the scarf. “It’s beautiful.”_ _

__Tobio feels his cheeks get warm. “It’s—it’s stupid, I know it’s too warm to wear it now,” he says, making a face. “But—but it’s like the one you lost, in—”_ _

“In February,” Suga finishes for him. He looks up finally, meeting Tobio’s gaze with a heartbreaking smile. “I left it in the station.” He laughs, the sound a little sad and strange. “I was so sad to lose that scarf, you know? Tobio—” 

__“There’s something else,” Tobio says, struck by sudden inspiration. Probably it's Suga’s smile that does it—Suga’s smile makes him do and think and say all kinds of stupid things. He scrambles up off the couch and goes to the box of junk by the door._ _

__“Tobio,” Suga says quietly, voice soft with laughter. “What—”_ _

__“Aha!” Tobio yells, raising a fist with his prize held tight. He darts back across the room and perches on the couch beside Suga. “Here,” he says nervously. “Shut your eyes.”_ _

__Suga grins and closes his eyes, raising his hand again with his palm held upwards._ _

__Tobio takes a deep breath, then he reaches out and drops the key into Suga’s hand._ _

__There's a long pause. Suga closes his fingers around the key and lets out a quick, soft exhalation of breath. His expression does something complicated that Tobio can't read, a small twitch of a frown between his eyes. “Tobio,” Suga says, so low that it's almost a whisper. “Can I open my eyes now?”_ _

__“Y—yeah,” Tobio says, a little hoarse with nerves._ _

__Suga opens his eyes, unfurling his fingers at the same time to look down at the key cradled there. “Is this a key to your apartment?” he asks quietly._ _

__Tobio bites his lip. “Uh huh.”_ _

__“Is this—” Suga sighs and looks up, his eyes wide. “Is this—just in case, or…”_ _

__“Move in with me.”_ _

__Suga lets out a burst of startled laughter and his face melts into a crooked grin. “You don’t mean that.”_ _

__“Only if you want to,” Tobio says quickly. “When you come back, move in with me. I don’t mind waiting, I—I want to be together.”_ _

__“Oh wow,” Suga gasps, before launching himself forward and flinging his arms around Tobio’s neck._ _

__Tobio catches him, wrapping strong arms around his waist and hugging him close. Suga laughs against his shoulder, his chest shuddering against Tobio’s. When he finally pulls back again, his eyes are red._ _

__“Okay,” he says shakily. “Okay, let’s do it.”_ _

__Tobio feels like he's made of molten gold. “Koushi,” he murmurs, reaching up to stroke Suga’s hair off his forehead. “Can I kiss you?”_ _

__“I think you’d better,” Suga says, his smile so bright it makes Tobio feel like he’ll catch alight. He pulls Suga close again and kisses his grin, lip catching on his teeth, then kisses along his jaw and across his cheekbones, while Suga entirely fails to contain his giggles, clinging helplessly to Tobio’s shoulders. “Are you sure,” he gasps, when Tobio starts kissing the side of his neck. “Are you sure you won’t get sick of me?”_ _

__“I won’t,” Tobio assures him, already dragging him down into the couch._ _

__Suga sighs happily. “Are you sure—”_ _

__“Koushi,” Tobio says, pulling back to hold his gaze. “I’m sure.”_ _

__Suga’s hand finds Tobio’s and he curls their fingers together, his smile soft. “I’m sure too.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :*
> 
> If you liked this please think about commenting or [reblogging it on tumblr!](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/post/148316558382/reunions-in-skinny-jeans-notallballs)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](notallballs.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees)


End file.
